Proud Corazón: The retelling and re-imagining of Disney Pixar's Coco
by joshuasumter951
Summary: Relive the magic of Disney and Pixar's Coco through this grand re-imagining adaptation of the academy-winning story you know and love about family, love, hope, and music. The fate of the Rivera family is ravaged with romance, betrayal, and even tear-jerking drama, resulting in Miguel Rivera landing smack-dab in the strange and beautiful Land of the Dead, where his ancestors reside
1. REMINDER

**WELCOME**

Just to clarify, ensure, and even to remind you, the following is a soon-to-be appreciated retelling and re-imagining of the academy-award winning Disney and Pixar flick, _Coco_.

If you've already watched the movie and think you know the whole story - guess you're right, but let's just say you might want to think again and re-experience it - in a whole new way.

As you can tell, we're just going to be doing some new, unexplored, never-before-seen story moments that were not present in the original, bringing out some guest-starred characters, like Princess Elena, Isabel, Francisco, and Luisa from _Elena of Avalor _and even yours truly, Joshua Sumter (that would be me!)...and even an unimaginable revelation or two.

The retellings and re-imaginings illustrate us how changing the point of view can also change the story, whether we like it or not.

In the meantime, just enjoy the retelling/reimagining and you'll see what I mean, or maybe this dictionary will help you:  
**Literary adaptation** \- adapting of a literary source to another genre or medium, such as a film, stage play, or video game.

\- _**Joshua Sumter**_

**Adapted, retold, and guest appearance by ME, Joshua Sumter!**

**Based on _Coco_ screenplay by Adrian Molina and Matthew Aldrich**

**Based on the original story and idea by director and storyteller Lee Unkrich**  
**_Elena of Avalor_ characters and series are created by Craig Gebrer**

**Please thank Lee Unkrich, producer  
Darla Anderson, and the Pixar Animation artists and crew who  
created the original computer-animated film, _Coco_**


	2. ACT 1

In a large museum of Natural History, filled with detailed historical displays that tell stories of the past, a beautiful tour guide led her group of students to a room filled with colorful displays of Mexican culture. There were sculptures of Aztec and Mayan, papier-mâché skeletons, huge sombreros, and other paintings.

At the base of an epic painting of a Mexican Tree of Life, the tour guide stood before an ornate book on a pedestal.

"All the world is made of stories and those very stories are all right here," The tour guide began as she opened the large book so the kids can see it. "Some are true legends, while some not so much. This is a story from long ago, on the Day of the Dead when family ancestors cross between the two worlds. It's the story about a young boy and his family. Before he was born, a little girl named Coco lived in a town of Santa Cecilia, Mexico with her parents. The father was a musician. Every day, he and his wife would sing, dance, and count their blessings. But he had a dream - to one day play and share the music with the world. So, he left with his guitar and gave his family goodbye. But then, due to an unexpected incident, he hadn't returned ever since."

"Whoa," the kids shocked.

"But that was the beginning of something else. The wife had banned music and thought of something better to help provide her kid."

"Was it candy?" The little girl asked.

"Fireworks?" The goth one guessed.

"Outfits for wrestling superstars?"

"Nope," the tour guide answered. "It was only shoes."

The kids groaned as one of them began to spoke up. "Wait, so the mother learned to make shoes and as her shoe business grew..."

"So did their family household?" Another finished, guessing.

"Pretty crazy, huh?" With a tour guide continued where she left off. "Not only that. Her daughter, Coco, had also grew and had a family of her own. Her husband learned to do it, as did her children, and her grandchildren, and even her great-grandchildren. Shoemaking always keep the Rivera family together. But the biggest and greatest change Coco had ever saw was that of her great-grandson, a boy who desperately wanted to be a musician, just like her father."

"You mean...?" The blonde kid gasped in excitement.

The tour guide nodded as she smiled. "Yes, I think it's time that I told you the story of Miguel, his family, and the power and true meaning of both music...and family."

And so, the tour guide moved through the book's pages to properly begin the story as she described the day when it all began...and how it all changed.

* * *

Leaving his family home, Miguel Rivera smelled the fresh air of a good ol' morning in Santa Cecilia and even with a smile on his face. As he headed into town, a sense of celebration was in the air as well. It's the eve of Día de los Muertos, the Day of the Dead, a time of year when families honor their loved ones who have passed away.

Everyone was preparing the holiday by hanging colorful papel picado and laying marigold petals on the ground and at their doorways to make a path for their spiritual ancestors.

But while his family were content in the confines of making shoes or shined them, Miguel was not. He dreamed of being a musician more than anything else in the world, but his dream's a secret because of an old family rule: NO MUSIC!

Whenever he could, Miguel would wish he could tell his great-grandmother, Mamá Coco, that music is what made him happy...and different. He'd even made two friends, a street dog named Dante, and his mysterious yet funny and artistic 'pen pal' from America, Joshua Sumter himself. They were the only two people Miguel could only share his secret with. Well, three, if you count Mama Coco.

On this particular day, Miguel was at Mariachi Plaza with Dante by his side and Joshua on his phone. The plaza was already crowded with people and musicians alike, for it had lived up to its name. Some people were just waiting for their chance to serenade folks with love songs or a classic corrido.

Soon, a tour group made its way to a statue of a very handsome mariachi. At the base of it was a plaque with the mariachi's famous quote - SEIZE YOUR MOMENT. But it wasn't just any mariachi, it was of one of the most famous musicians the whole world had ever seen, Ernesto de las Cruz.

"And right here in this very plaza, the young Ernesto de la Cruz took his very first steps to become the most beloved singer in Mexican history," the tour guide said to the tourists.

"So, what's the deal with this de la Cruz guy, anyway?" Joshua asked.

Miguel knew his newfound pen pal would enjoy the story. After all, everyone in Mexico just love this Ernesto character.

"Well, like me, he started out as a nobody in Santa Cecilia," Miguel replied. "But when he played music, he made people fall in love with him."

Dante wagged his tail as he seemed happy to hear it while Joshua leaned in, hardly containing himself as he seemed eager.

Miguel went on as he continued. "He starred in movies, had the coolest guitar, and he wrote the best songs! But my favorite was 'Remember Me'! He lived the type of life you would dream about." He closed his eyes and recalled a memory of de la Cruz singing Remember Me at a fancy nightclub. His most famous song was always about being remembered forever, and it was very catchy.

But Miguel opened his eyes for he decided to finish the story, "Until 1942, he was crushed by a giant bell. I wanted to be just like him."

"You want to be crushed by a bell?" Joshua asked as Dante panted.

"No," Miguel giggled as he sat up at a spot near the statue and set up his shoeshine kit. "To be a musician. Sometimes, I look at de le Cruz and I feel like we're connected somehow. Like, if _he_ could play music, maybe I could do, too, someday." But Miguel sighed in sadness. "If it wasn't for my family...or maybe it was something that happen before I was even born."

A few minutes later, Miguel was shining the shoes of a mariachi in blue when Joshua took a breather. "Wow, that's, uh, a little bit complimented."

"Yeah," Miguel nodded, sill talking to his pen pal on his phone. "I just couldn't talk about this at home. See 'ya later."  
Miguel ended his call, just as the mariachi, who couldn't help overhearing their conversation, said to the boy, "Well, if I were you, I'd march right up to my family, and say 'Hey! I'm a musician. Deal with it.'"

"I don't know," Miguel shrugged. "I only play for myself."

"Did de la Cruz became famous by hiding his skills? No! He walked right out onto that plaza and he played out loud!" The mariachi then pointed at a giant poster, which announced a talent show. "They're setting up for tonight. A music competition for Día de los Muertos. If you want to be like your idol, you should sign up."

"No way, my family would freak out!" Miguel said.

"Well, have fun making shoes, then," The mariachi shrugged. "After all, what did Ernesto always say?"

"'Seize your moment'?" Miguel said, as if he knows that answer by heart.

The mariachi nodded. With his shoes now perfectly shined, the mariachi left and gave Miguel a tip. After a short while, Miguel called Joshua back and they continued their chat.

"Well, while you'd be figuring out how to 'seize your moment'," Joshua spoke up. "I might help you out if I could. In the meantime, check this out!" He then reached in and pulled out some white sport shoes. "Behold! A banded, bodacious set of Air Jordan shoes. Dates back in 1985, named after that basketball star, Michael Jordan, if you catch my drift. So, they invented these bad boys to make cool sport shoes."

Miguel flinched. "Shoes?!" he exclaimed, because the instant Joshua said it, Miguel remembered something. "The family business! Dios mío, my familia's gonna kill me! I'm sorry, I got to go, but thank you, Joshua!"

Joshua replied as he ended the call. "Anytime, Miguel! Anytime!"

Guess what? Miguel was in hot water...again.

* * *

Back in the museum, the kids were confused.

"Wait a minute, what's so important for Miguel to head back home? He hates making shoes," the goth kid said.

"And he doesn't have a pen pal, does he?" the blonde girl added.

"Can't argue with them there," the redhead kid said as he rolled his eyes.

"Well, let's just say Joshua added himself in this story," the tour guide said.

"But I thought this was the story of Miguel and his family," the little girl was confused.

"Well, it is. But in order to make this retelling more entertaining, we added some 'certain' folks and new events." The tour guide smiled. "This allows a little more leeway to fabricate a story that's more fun as the original."

"Sounds good to me," the redhead kid nodded.

"That doesn't make a lick of sense," the black-haired girl replied. The kids all started to giggle.

"Say this is a retelling/reimagining/remake of the story," the tour guide added, then she explained what happened next. "On his way back home, Miguel soon bumped into someone who had bigger plans..."

Miguel trudged his way back to the family compound carrying his shoeshine kit and even some marigold flowers for the family as he was halfway home. He felt like he's torn between family and music as he looked up at the sky. If only there was a way for him to get the best of both worlds.

Get it? Best of both worlds? From Hannah Montana?

Anyway, Miguel's eyes grew wide in realization as he thought about what the mariachi said. Maybe he _will_ enter the contest, but he had to keep it a secret someway or somehow. That way, he can make his family proud and be a musician as well.

As Miguel made it home, he sighed and turned to Dante. "Don't worry, boy. It's obvious that that business guy's visit is a good one. And who knows? Maybe things will hit it off?"

Dante barked. Turned out the Riveras were dealing with some problems that could threaten their family home and their place of shoemaking business...or so they thought. But this one is different, because just then, Miguel heard an angry voice.

"Good luck shining them shoes off!" The man in a very, nice suit angrily shouted as he marched out of the shop and bumped into Miguel and Dante.

"Oh, sorry about that," Miguel tried to apologize, but the man was already upset that he didn't forgive him.

"Is this how your family treats its guests, boy?" The man asked Miguel, and then showed him a giant sandal print on the back of his suit. "Tell me, what do you see?"

"Your suit all dirtied-up?" Miguel noticed.

"What else?"

"A chancla-size footprint on the back of your suit?" Miguel guessed again as Dante looked confused.

"And tell me, boy, how on earth did it get there?"

"Well...," Miguel tried to think, but he couldn't think of the answer. "Is it because...?"

"It is because your grandmother just hit me with a big ol' sandal from her foot!" The man answered, "I'm lucky that it is so...small."

Miguel tried not to laugh. After all, his abuelita, Elena Rivera, used her shoe as a swatter. She was a formidable woman.

But the man wasn't laughing. "I cannot believe that she thought that she would kick me out of their own home with her little sandal, and that there will be no consequences! This clearly is an act of violence, and I know you're thinking as though that this is some sort of joke! As if I was some silly side-character here, only to illustrate your family's reluctance to sell!"

Miguel shook his head as the man continued on. "Well, not only am I a legitimate businessman, but I have feelings, too, and people who cared about me."

"You might as though forgive my family," Miguel said. "We're the only family in Mexico that hates music, but I'm not like them. I planned of being a great musician, like Ernesto de la Cruz. You might have heard of him, and-"

But the man silenced Miguel with a scoff. "Do not feed me sympathy and call it an apology, boy. This is yet another insult that your country has almost heaped upon mine, and you and your family can no longer afford such ignorance and such hubris, or maybe self-confidence, perhaps. I had considered giving you Riveras a second chance, but now because of your grandmother, who's the so-called head of that establishment you call home, this is strategically and completely out of the question! Now if you excuse me, I'm extending my visit in Santa Cecilia. I heard there's a talent show going on that I'll even attend."

"I was heading for the talent show tonight, but my family will flip," Miguel finally spoke up.

But before he left, the man gave Miguel a warning. "Well, tell your family that the next time I return to this so-called 'shoemaking shop', it will not be with a contract, or a big million-dollar check, but with an army...of bulldozers! No one makes a fool out of Mr. Alexanderson!"

And with that, Mr. Alexanderson gave Miguel his card and left without yet another word.

* * *

Moments later, a sheepish yet guilty Miguel was inside the Rivera Family's shoe workshop, where his relatives were busy making shoes. As he stood, bracing himself for another round of more lecture from the entire family with his head bowed slightly, some scolded him a bit.

"Aahh...we just don't know what we're going to do with you, Miguel," bellowed his father, Papá Enrique, with disappointment in his voice and on his face.

"Everyone, I'm sorry, I just forgot," Miguel replied.

Some relatives, like cousins Prima Rosa and Primo Abel, and his uncle, Tío Berto, gave Miguel some stern or sympathetic looks while Abuelita paced around, upset about Miguel's absence.

"If it wasn't for your careless behavior and absence...," began Papá Enrique, trying to be concern.

"Careless and reckless behavior and absence!" interrupted Abuelita, who stopped pacing and scowled at Miguel.

"Our entire family home would've been...," Miguel's mother, Luisa, continued.

"It would've been in ruins, shambled, that's all!" Abuelita interrupted again. "Completely in chaos! This family business was nearly the pinnacle of my grandmother's distinguished hard work! But now thanks to you and that suited man, we wouldn't be the laughingstock in all of Mexico, a disgrace to the family name!"

"Hey, it wasn't my fault!" Miguel replied. "I was just out there, shining shoes!"

"Yeah, a _musician's_ shoes!" Tío Berto added, which made everyone gasped, even Primo Abel.

"It's where the foot traffic is! Besides, nothing happened," Miguel replied, explaining while trying to shrug it off.

"Miguel, how many times must we go through this?" said Papá Enrique said, holding his head in despair while his wife, Luisa, put her hand on his shoulder to comfort him. "If Abuelita says no plaza, then no more plaza! You could've been seen with one of those mariachis, with one of those musicians!"

"It's not fair!" Miguel protested, then he muttered. "Just when I was ready for tonight."

"What tonight?" Papá Franco, Miguel's abuelito, asked, wanting to know.

Miguel sighed. "There's this talent show going on and I just thought that maybe I might..."

"Sign up?" Mamá Luisa guessed, with her curious look at her son.

"Yes...?" Miguel finished. "I mean, maybe...?"

Prima Rosa giggled for a bit. "You have to have _talent_ to be in a talent show."

"What are you going to do, shine shoes?" Primo Abel teased as well.

Miguel glared at his two cousins and insisted, "Hey, I do have talent, but it's...it's top secret! Top, _top_ secret!"

Abuelita rolled her eyes in disgust as Miguel nodded in satisfaction. "Miguel, when are you going to learn that your actions have consequences? That man that you just talked to has threaten our home and business with brute force. Besides, it's Día de los Muertos. No one's getting out of this one. Tonight's about family." She then gives the marigolds to Miguel. "I want to show you something."

Miguel followed his abuelita to the ofrenda room, where Mamá Coco was already there. It was like a memorial to their ancestors, an altar decorated with flowers, food offerings, and candles illuminating portraits of their family members who were long gone, including Abuelita's sister, Tía Victoria; Her dad, Papá Julio; Her aunt and Julio's sister, Tía Rosita; and even grand uncles, twins Tío Oscar and Tío Felipe.

Abuelita began to explain, "Día de los Muertos is the one night - I repeat, the ONE night - when our loved ancestors can come visit us. We put their photos on this very ofrenda, so that their spirits can cross over. If we don't put them up, they won't come! So, it's super important."

As it turned out, Abuelita could've been even more right. The pictures on the ofrenda she talked about are like boarding passes to the spirits so that they can enjoy the offerings their living members left in their homes or even at the gravesites. But without them, they'll be stuck on the other side.

"We made all this food, set out the things they loved in life, all this work to bring our family together," Abuelita continued. "And all the while you'd be sneaking off to who-knows-where?"

Abuelita noticed that Miguel didn't walked away when she turned. He just stood there, staring up at a sepia-tinted photo of Mamá Imelda, little baby Coco, and the man standing beside her, but the piece of the photo was torn off, so that his face would be revealed. The only clue about the faceless man was that he's a musician by wearing a charro jacket, like any other mariachis.

"Hello," Abuelita snapped Miguel out of a trance.

"Sorry, I spaced out a bit," Miguel shrugged.

Abuelita rolled her eyes once again and sighed. "Ay, Dios mío. Will anyone ever live up to your little standards? You know you have to be _here_ for this family. I see you try to think that you might end up like-"

"Mamá Coco's father?" Miguel spoke, but Abuelita put her fingers on Miguel's lips like a clam.

"Never mention that man!" Abuelita snapped, but then she sighed. "He's better off forgotten."

Mamá Coco heard everything as her daughter continued scolding Miguel. "One of these days, you are going to learn that life isn't just about your dreams coming true. It's also about being with the people you're aligned with. I should've guessed that this 'Alexanderson' man was going to do something about our problems, but right now we are still better off than ever, and we are all trying to figure out a way than worrying about YOUR mess!"

"But if you would just listen-" Miguel pleaded.

"Not another word!" yelled Abuelita as she turned away, fuming. "And I am never, _NEVER_ to heard of you going to the plaza again! Is that clear?"

Unfortunately, Miguel did. While Abuelita comforts her mother, he stormed off drooping, wishing that his family understood better. There was only one thing that could cheer him up...

Abuelita sighed when she realized her grandson was gone.

* * *

The tour guide explained what happened next. "With the family business still better than ever, Miguel retreated to his secret hideout, where he can be himself."

"Like Ariel's secret grotto from _The Little Mermaid_," the little girl guessed.

"Yeah, something like that," the tour guide nodded.

A while later, Miguel sat gloomily, plucking his own version of Ernesto de la Cruz's famous instrument - a skull guitar. Dante whined as he peered around Miguel's shoulder.

"Life's just not fair, is it Dante?" Miguel said as he crawled to his own ofrenda he built to honor the memory of de la Cruz. "While my family's born to make shoes, I was born to do something better, something I never felt before. To think that it is part of our art, culture, and even technology, I don't see how music that made such wonderful songs could be bad or a curse."

Miguel looked around his ofrenda, admiring the posters, albums, and some songbooks. He yearned to be a musician, to free himself from his strict family and from the family business.

Miguel then turned on the TV and slid a videotape that labeled _Best of Ernesto de la Cruz_, a montage of his favorite scenes from de la Cruz's films and interviews.

As a film clip played, a young Ernesto spoke as he imparted his wisdom. "I have to sing. I have to play," he said. "The music, it's not just in me. It _is_ me."

Miguel nodded. He knows exactly how that feels.

"When life gets me down, I play my guitar," de la Cruz continued. "The rest of the world may follow the rules, but I must follow my heart."

Ernesto passionately kissed a beautiful woman, which made Miguel feel woozy.

Another clip played as Ernesto said, "You know that feeling? Like there's a song in the air and it's playing just for you?"

Miguel closed his eyes and began to mimic the hand positions, so he can follow along as clip after clip flashed on the screen, letting chords intertwine with music. He then listened to more of de la Cruz's words.

"Never underestimate the power of music. When you see your moment, you mustn't let it pass you by. You must seize it!"

Miguel never felt so satisfied. After those clips, an interview showed in. "Señor de la Cruz, what did it took for you to seize your moment?"

"Well, I had to have faith in my dream," Ernesto answered. "No one was going to give it to me. It was up to me to reach for that dream, grab it tight..."

"...and make it come true," Miguel and Ernesto said in unison, just as the tape ended.

Miguel pulled out the talent show flyer. "I'm done hiding, Dante. It is time!"

Dante wagged his tail and panted happily as Miguel continued, "I'm going to play in that plaza if it kills me."

* * *

As the sun nearly almost set, Miguel and Dante scurried across the roof and peeked. They landed on the sidewalk and disappeared into the ofrenda room, where Mamá Coco was still here.

Suddenly, Dante jumped up and chomped at the pan dulces the family left for their ancestors, as if he were hungry. Miguel was shocked! When the boy tried to pull the dog away, the table shook, and Mamá Imelda's frame fell and shattered on the floor.

"No, no, no! Why?!" Miguel cried as he holds the old photo of Mamá Imelda with the young baby Coco, and the mystery musician. But then, he noticed a section of it hidden. He unfolded it and saw that the man was holding a guitar. But it wasn't just any guitar - it looked just like Ernesto de la Cruz's.

Miguel gasped. "De la Cruz's guitar? But how-how is it possible? Unless..."

Just then, Mamá Coco rolled up to Miguel in her wheelchair, pointing at the picture as she peered over her great-grandson. "Papá..."

"Mamá Coco, is your papa...Ernesto de la Cruz?"

But then, Mamá Coco shook her head. "No. Not papá."

Miguel smiled faded. Mamá Coco was telling him that de la Cruz _wasn't_ her father.

Later, Miguel went to his hideout a bit to examine the guitar on the album and compared it to the one in Mamá Imelda's photo. It was a match!

But Miguel sat down for a moment to think. He began to ponder about this discovery and what Mamá Coco said. "If Mamá Coco's father...and my great-great grandfather..._wasn't_ de la Cruz, then who is?"

Something just didn't add up. Mamá Imelda's husband, they believed, left his family to seek fame and fortune. But what if it was something else entirely different? Ernesto de la Cruz didn't have family, so he himself became rich and famous anyway. After all, he did play the guitar that looked exactly like the one in the photo. But then something came up. What if the guitar wasn't de la Cruz's, but it belonged to a friend of him, meaning de la Cruz was with a friend on his departure?

Miguel began to feel like he got himself entangled in a mystery that could shake the fate of his own family, but he couldn't jump to conclusions. It was clear that Ernesto de la Cruz is not his great-great grandfather, but he's still his favorite idol.

As Miguel put on a shoemaking apron in shame and put the old photo in his left pants pocket, he walked out of the hacienda for a walk. Dante followed his friend.

Suddenly, Miguel heard booming sounds and saw sprays of colorful lights in the distance. They were fireworks!

Realizing what the fireworks could mean and where it'll lead him, Miguel wasn't going to let this one chance he had slip away.

* * *

Miguel made it to Mariachi Plaza and began to stay hidden behind the walls, with Dante at his feet. He heard not only the fireworks, but the mariachi band playing wonderful music as he also watched young people danced and circled the plaza.

Miguel remembered why he left the family home in the first place - to enter the talent show. He would just go out there and get it over with. But then, something else had caught his eyes and attention.

A girl.

About the same age as Miguel, the girl was dancing as her blue dress looked like the waves of the ocean with the wave of her long dark brown hair, which was tied with a bright blue ribbon.

Miguel was completely captivated or even entranced as he slowly smiled lovingly. He had never seen anyone or anything beautiful in her whole life as his breath nearly caught in his throat. This girl in particular was so cute and beautiful that he'd just couldn't take his eyes off her. He noticed that his face turned red, as did Dante.

Just then, Miguel and Dante heard a familiar voice calling them and Miguel snapped out of his trance. "Hey, there, Miguel!" yelled Joshua, running over to the boy and the xolo dog. He somehow made his way to Santa Cecilia to enjoy the festivities. "Quite a party, eh?"

"Joshua, quiet!" replied Miguel in a loud whisper. "They'll hear you!"

"Ooohh, I get 'ya! I get 'ya!" Joshua said, trying to be sneaky. He stood next to Miguel and Dante as the three peered, hiding behind the wall. He leaned in to whisper conspiratorially to Miguel. "Looks like you hit the jackpot." Then, he yelled out. "Time to cele-"

Miguel quickly silenced his silly pen pal by holding his hand on Joshua's mouth.

"I've never seen a girl this close before," began Miguel as he stared dreamily at the blue-dressed girl, who was dancing. "Ooohhh, she's very beautiful, isn't she?"

"I don't know," Joshua replied, but he was staring at the stage manager as he scratched his head. "She's way too older for your age."

"Not that one," Miguel said with a laugh. He grabbed Joshua's face and directed it toward the girl. "The one in the blue dress."

Joshua knew immediately who it was, as though he had heard about them. "I think they're also holding a royal visit from the Crown Princess. The one in blue is her sister."

"Odd, we never had visiting royalties in Santa Cecilia," Miguel was confused.

"Well, maybe it's their first time having one. I hope."

And so, Miguel quickly went straight to the gazebo where the stage manager is setting up. As Miguel showed her his hand-made guitar replica as an instrument, the stage manager finally put him on the list.

Just then, a moment later, an announcer began to shout, "Ladies and gentlemen! Who's ready to make some noise?!"

The crowd cheered, and the music stopped for a bit as the announcer continued, "In honor of Día de los Muertos and our loved ones, it is now our privilege and an honor to present our esteemed royal guests with the Día de los Muertos Talent Show!"

"Hurray!" shouted the audience. Some clapped for the Crown Princess and her family, including his sister and grandparents.

"Ah, isn't this exciting?" The grandmother asked her family.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," The girl in blue replied, lowering her eyes in despair somehow. But the Crown Princess's sister wasn't the only one upset.

Miguel frowned as he still hid in the walls with Joshua and Dante. He thought it'd be nice to meet the girl in person...and to perform in front of everyone in Mariachi Plaza. He then took a deep breath, remembering de la Cruz's words as he was quoting one of his favorite flicks, trying to feel determined, "'When you see your moment, you mustn't let it pass you by. You must seize it!'"

"Something tells me you haven't performed before, have you?" Joshua asked as he and Dante stood with the boy.

"No... I haven't tried it," Miguel replied. "Not ever."

"Look, Miguel, chin up. If you want to be a musician, you got to stand up for yourself, and the first thing you got to do is loosen up." Joshua said, giving the kid advice. "First, you got to shake off your nervous-ness, then give out your best grito, and then you let the music flow around you, no matter what happens."

Miguel seemed surprised. He did exactly what his pen pal told him, but he did a little loose-bone shimmy and his grito sounded a bit adorably squeaky and breathy. "A-a-ayyyy-aaaaaaa-yyyyy-ay..."

Dante whimpered as Joshua continued. "Oookaaayyy, that was a little bit off. But if there's anything that your great-great grandpa would tell you, it's that love is always one of the many things music's all about. You must close your eyes, ignore all distractions, including the audience, and pretend you're singing to someone you had laid eyes on, and whatever you do, my friend, don't let it go! And just take your time, and you'll do great."

Miguel blinked in amazement. This was somehow or someway the finest advice that his pen pal had ever given him. It's almost as though there's something mysterious about him, even Dante tried to figure it out as the xolo dog sniffed around him.

"Thanks," Miguel smiled, but then looked at the crowded gazebo. "But how did I get out there without anyone noticing me, including my family?"

Joshua pondered, "I know just the thing. The disguise part always works. It worked for Cinderella. It worked for Mulan. It even works for Hannah Montana."

It wasn't long before it was Miguel's turn to hit the gazebo as a stage. With Joshua's help, the boy stumbled out onto the gazebo in his newly improved disguise and with his hand-made guitar in hand. He then looked at the audience, including the royal family, nervously.

But listening to Joshua's advice, Miguel did exactly what he told him. He turned to the audience, Miguel closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and let out a full-throated grito of epic proportions. Then, strumming the notes, he looked at the one person in particular - the girl in the blue dress.

_She's so beautiful_, Miguel thought. Then, he began to sing to the girl as the audience sway to the beat, tapping their feet, and clapped along. The boy was somehow singing, "Un Poco Loco"

At that moment, Alexanderson watched the performance just as he got himself a taco. His eyebrows grew wide in anticipation as he recognized the boy's voice.

Someone shouted out for Miguel. "Whoo-hoo! Yeah! Bravo!"

The crowd went wild with whistles and whoops as the blue-dressed girl and her family clapped enthusiastically. During the musical interlude, Dante came in, letting out his own grito, even though it was a howl. Some of the audience members brought out their phones and cameras to record and take pictures of Miguel's performance, as if they were tourists.

As Miguel sang the final parts, he strokes a pose for the grand finale. He smiled in blessed happiness as he somehow finally forgot his stage fright and all his problems. Hearing the audience filled with joy, the boy felt like a true musician somehow, not a famous one, something he was born to do.

When Miguel bowed, he didn't realize that his disguise was falling off. When the audience noticed it, they all gasped and laughed as someone shouted, "Look, it's that boy of the Rivera family!"

Next thing he knew, Miguel was being tossed out while the talent show continued on as he heard someone shouted, "Nice hit, 'ya little balooka!"

Dante ran up to Miguel as he rubs himself from the dirt as Miguel said to his dog, "Well, I tried. But at least Joshua helped me with-"

But as Miguel turned to see his pen pal, he wasn't there. Once Miguel blinked to realize his newfound pen pal was really gone, he and Dante looked around for Joshua. "Hey, Señor Josh! Where did you go? Josh! Where are you?"

But just then, as Miguel searched, he bumped into someone and a voice appeared, "Are you okay?"

Miguel got up once again, but then his eyes were suddenly locked onto the cute girl, the very same one he saw at the audience, the crown princess's sister! He tried to clean himself and smiled, longingly gazing into the girl's eyes. He couldn't believe it was really her talking to him.

"Yeah... yes, I am... I'm Miguel. What's yours?" Miguel asked as he turned red.

"Isabel," the girl answered. "I love your music. You must've been through a lot in your life or something."

"I was gonna say the same thing," Miguel smiled nervously.

High above Miguel and Isabel, at the top roof of a building, Joshua watched as his eyes glued on the two friends...or rather, a spark between them. He then recognized the look on Miguel's face. "Ooooohhh, no, no, no, no, no! I can't stand it! It's too easy," Joshua laughed with happiness and joy. "That Miguel is in love with a pretty girl. And not just any girl, a PRINCESS?! Man, I would love that."

Then, he noticed some of the people leaving the plaza to go honor their loved ones. "Seriously, I haven't seen the people leaving the show since the Justin Bieber concert."

And with that, Joshua mysteriously vanished like a gust of wind, leaving Dante completely surprised by what he had just saw.

* * *

A while later, Miguel and Isabel, laughing together, walked out into the part of Santa Cecilia that strange enough neither one of them had ever seen before.

"So, you're a princess?" Miguel was surprised by Isabel's life story. "And an inventor, too? I thought you were from out of town, but...I'm having a bit of trouble processing this."

Isabel giggled. "I am an inventor. My sister, Elena, is the crown princess of Avalor."

"Hey, I had an abuelita who has the same name as your sister's," Miguel reminded her. "And my mama had the same name as your grandmother's. What a surprise."

They then stopped at a bridge over a nice river. There, they see the red sky upward, and Isabel brought along her gift-ardian, part guitar and part accordion, to play a tune. Miguel was astonished as he said, "That was...pretty good."

"It's an Avalorian lullaby," Isabel replied. "My Mamí and Papí used to sang it to me and my sister during storms. I remembered them well when Mami used to read us stories and Papí acted them out, it was like nothing else mattered. I miss them so much!"

"You do...? I'm sorry," Miguel sadly answered.

"But when Elena saved our home from that evil queen, Shuriki, she became crown princess. But...I'm not like my sister, because I wanted to invent things while she had the entire kingdom under her shoulders until she becomes a real queen. We made different paths to get what we want."

Miguel recognized that something in Isabel's eyes that she was just like him. She wanted to invent many great useful inventions while being in the royal family while Miguel himself wanted to play music while being in the family of shoemakers. It's almost as if they're like two very different people somehow, brought together by chance or coincidence.

"So, uh, what about you?" Isabel asked, wanting to know Miguel's life story.

"What does it matter?" Miguel sighed. "I came to the plaza to seize my moment."

"Really? How come?"

"My family hates music, all because of something that happened before I was even born. Sometimes, I felt like I'm cursed..."

"Oh, that's...that's awful," Isabel said as her sad eyes met Miguel's.

Suddenly, Miguel felt like something welled up inside him. Something far more than joy and happiness. A gentle love song formed in his heart as Miguel began to sing softly to Isabel with his hand-made guitar.

After the last musical note, Miguel began to ask, "Do you believe in love at first sight?"

"No, I haven't...," Isabel answered.

"Me either."

"Will I see you again?" Isabel asked.

"I don't know...maybe in our dreams, I guess," Miguel answered, sheepishly. "Isabel, I didn't know what love felt like. I know it sounded crazy. I know we've just met, but when I look at you, I feel like we were..."

"...made for each other?" Isabel and Miguel cried in unison. They both gasped.

Just then, they heard barking in the distance. Miguel recognized that bark.

"I gotta go home," Miguel tells Isabel as he gives her a hug, just as Isabel hugged him back, gave him the photo of her family, and a kiss on the cheek before letting him go.

"Isabel!" Elena called out in the distance. She finally found her sister alone, helping her up. "I thought I lost you there. I bet you enjoy making me worry, aren't you?"

"Sorry, but I was having a good time with Miguel," Isabel replied to her sister, too distracted as her eyes nearly fluttered.

"Who?" Elena asked, confused.

"That boy from the talent show. He was singing and he played the guitar, just like you and abuelito."

Elena blinked, just as she saw Miguel and Dante leaving in the distance and smirked, "Ooohh, I see how it is! My little sis is in looovvee! Why am I surprised? Come on, we'll be heading home in a few minutes."

From behind the trees, Miguel and Dante watched the two sisters leaving and they, too, quickly made their back home as well.

"I think we're just gonna pretend this whole thing never happened," Miguel said to Dante, referring to the talent show at Mariachi Plaza. "My family will never know, and I will stay in one piece."

On their way back, Miguel looked at the photo of Isabel and her family and was enthralled. "I am just speechless, Dante. It looks just like her! It even has her eyes."

Dante barked happily as Miguel continued, "What? She was perfect. It was like if you cobbled together all the best features from all the best girls, and then gave her a beautiful life story! It's almost like she was designed specifically to appeal to me, whatever that means. I mean, this is all so...so sudden. Me and her, together..."

As he put Isabel's family photo in his right pants pocket, Miguel still had the photo of Mamá Imelda, baby Coco, and the faceless man in his left pocket. The boy didn't notice that Alexanderson was there, leaving the family home, feeling...satisfied. It seemed like déjà vu.

"I see you're having a good time," Alexanderson said.

"I didn't think you'd be coming here already," Miguel replied, startled.

"Oh, calm down and save your sympathy! I came to give your family one more chance to surrender the family home...or things will be taken drastically. Although I must admit that performance you've done was quite inspiring. Unless it wouldn't have concerned your family."

Miguel blinked at first, but then he gulped and realized what Alexanderson meant. His family had found out! Miguel's secret was revealed, he just knew it or know it. He had broken the one family rule his great-great grandmother and his abuelita made from generation to generation. The whole family would surely kill him - if he were lucky.

"Soon, it'll be the site of our very own mall, or an antique shop. Perhaps a grocery store or a market," Alexanderson continued on as he gestured Miguel by his side. "Do you even know what happens to certain families after their homes are...you know, no more? They beg for change on the streets. Your family would've changed as well if they...stopped hating music. To think you've gone viral if that would happen. Now you have a nice holiday."

And with that, Alexanderson left without a word. Miguel felt horrible.

* * *

Miguel slowly made it back home. After all, his family knew about his trip to the plaza, and he feared for the worst. He took a deep breath, giving himself a pep talk.

"I mustn't overreact. I must be stealthy as a ninja or even a serpiente." Then, as he looked around to see if the coast was clear, he sighed in relief.

"I made it, Dante," Miguel said to his friend, who hid behind the hacienda. He then swirled around in the courtyard. He saw only the kitchen, the ofrenda room, the shoe shop...

"MIGUEL!" A strict voice came out from the darkness.

"Abuelita!" Miguel exclaimed, startled as he turned to see Abuelita with the whole family behind her as well - and she was furious. He then noticed his parents' faces were filled with disappointment, as were his uncle, his two aunts, and his grandpa. Even his cousins had given him some sympathetic looks as a wagon full of Ernesto de la Cruz albums, posters, and other merchandises rolled right in front of him. They had found out about his secret hideout, too.

"I consider myself a reasonable and formidable woman," said the angry Abuelita, approaching Miguel. "I set certain rules like my grandmother, and I expect that very rule to be obeyed."

"But I can explain...," Miguel protested, but he was quickly silenced by his abuelita's booming voice.

"Do you even realize how serious this whole situation is?" Abuelita yelled, not letting Miguel finish.

"Well, do you realize how many times I've heard that today?"

"You broke the one family rule-on Día de los Muertos?! On this special day?!"

"Aaah, not you, too," said Miguel.

Abuelita loomed over the boy. "Sneaking off to the plaza again when you KNEW how much this holiday meant to us, and you've been keeping secrets from your own family?!"

"You're saying like it's my fault on how this works," Miguel replied. "First I actually did something crazy or stupid, and then you get to blame me for it."

"Then, how do you explain THIS?!" Abuelita demanded as she held up a photo of Miguel at Mariachi Plaza.

Miguel realized that right away. Everyone at the plaza had record and took pictures of him. "Uh-oh..."

"Is this true? You were performing at the plaza?" Papá Enrique asked his son.

"Papá, I had to-!"

"It's all that time he spends at the plaza," Tío Berto said, shaking his head and rolling his eyes.

"And not to mention filling his head with crazy fantasies," Tía Gloria added.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa - _fantasy_? I didn't make this stuff up!" Miguel said. "I only played at the plaza to seize my moment!" Then, he handed the photo of Mamá Imelda, baby Coco, and the faceless musician to his father. "Besides, that man in the photo was a friend of Ernesto de la Cruz, the greatest musician of all time."

"We don't anything about this man," Papa said, looking at the photo. "But whoever he was, he still abandoned his family. This is no future for my son."

"Oh, a future where I nearly mess up our chances to save our family home? A future where I leave my family? Besides, the audience loved me playing music. I nearly impressed everyone back there."

"NEVER in my years have I seen something so outrageous and downright treasonous as the behavior of my own grandson earlier tonight on Día de los Muertos!" Abuelita yelled. "What do you have to say for yourself, Miguel?"

"Okay, it's true! I did perform at the plaza, and everyone loved it and enjoyed it," Miguel yelled back. "But I swear, never in all my life did I think I'd be caught and yelled at for it! You just didn't know music like I did!"

"No, you didn't know it like we did," said Abuelita.

As the family argued, Isabel tried to take Elena to find and meet Miguel. But just as they found the family shoe shop, they heard the continuing argument.

"We would lose our home because of you," Abuelita said to Miguel. "Do you even understand what was at stake?! If you hadn't listened to this 'de la Cruz' person, you could've jeopardized the fate of your own family! That man's music was a curse! Even I wouldn't allow it!"

"Music is NOT a curse! And de la Cruz didn't even have family, but his friend IS my family! I was born to do music!" Miguel protested.

"Miguel, you have not only shamed yourself, but our family name!" Abuelita roared as she snatched Miguel's guitar away. She was getting angrier at every comment as she also pointed to the man in the photo. "Do you really think you'll end up like that man? Forgotten? Left off your own family's ofrenda?!"

"You just don't get it! I love music! I have to sing and play! Music isn't in me, it IS me!" shouted Miguel, angrily. But then, he gasped and covered his mouth. He couldn't believe he admitted that to his family. But it was true, truer than anything he'd ever said in his life. Those words just burst out, and he couldn't take them back, even though he wanted to.

The family gasped as well, including Miguel's parents, Elena and Isabel.

Abuelita was also stunned as the words had hit her like a slap, and her jaw dropped in shock. "No! Have you lost your senses completely?" she replied, red with anger. "It is a curse, you're a Rivera!"

"I don't care!" Miguel replied.

"So, help me, Miguel, I've done everything to get through to you," Abuelita said through hardened wrinkles and brows. "And if this I the only way, so be it!"

Abuelita raised the guitar in the air, but before she can smash it, Miguel grabbed it back with his heart beating fast. Then, a tug of war ensued.

"No!"

"Mamá! Don't!" Papa Enrique screamed as his and Mama Luisa's faces were in horror.

"Let go!" Miguel pleaded.

"You let go!"

"Abuelita, stop! Abuelita, stop it!"

Suddenly, the guitar slipped from both Miguel's and Abuelita's hands and it landed in the ground, disintegrating it.

"There! No guitar, no music!" Abuelita said as she gave Miguel another stern glance. But Miguel didn't listen - he felt like someone had broken _him_. All those hours of work and joy on that hand-made guitar, smashed to pieces. As did his heart.

"Know this! My own anger had extended but once," Abuelita continued, "but you are a Rivera. It's time you do your family a favor and start acting like one."

"If breaking my guitar and my spirit would make me forget my love for music," Miguel told his abuelita. "I'm not born a shoemaker!"

Abuelita shook her head. "No... you are no Rivera."

Sobbing, Miguel threw himself onto the ground where the guitar was broken.

Abuelita turned to leave but gazed back at her tearful grandson. Her face softened in sadness at Miguel's unhappiness, and she went inside with her head bowed.

Slowly, Papá Enrique and Mamá Luisa approached their son, who's still sobbing with his head buried in his arms.

"Miguel...," Papá Enrique softly spoke. "You know she didn't..."

"Just leave me alone," whispered Miguel.

Papá Enrique nodded as he sadly said, "Listen, Miguel, I know you don't want to hear this, but this is wrong. For once, why can't you, at least, listen to your family?"

_I had to_, Miguel thought. _Because not only do I love music...I love Isabel, too._

Papá Enrique and Mamá Luisa gave each other a look. They knew their son needed to be alone, so quietly they gave him back the photo and went inside with sad faces, along with the other relatives.

Miguel didn't see them go. And he didn't see Isabel sadly witnessing the whole scene, either. She let loose a heavy breath and ran off in tears, knowing that Miguel didn't saw her coming and that she'll never stop loving her new friend. Princess Elena quickly followed her.

* * *

Back at the museum, the kids looked up at tour guide with shocked expressions on their faces.

"No! Abuelita broke Miguel's guitar?"

"That ain't right!"

"What kind of retelling is this? We're just kids!"

The tour guide was sad, too. She told the children, "As the sun nearly sets and the moon appeared above the sky, Miguel ran off to do the impossible."

"I don't wanna be in this family!" Miguel yelled in tears as he bolted out of the courtyard. He felt like he had nothing left to live for, because the universe gave the boy the one thing he ever loved, and his family just...took it away. Miguel continuingly ran into streets of Santa Cecilia, and made it to Mariachi Plaza, where he can see that the talent show was over.

There, he found himself in front of the statue of Ernesto de la Cruz. "Señor De la Cruz," he said softly. "My family just didn't understand how wonderful music is. It's like they won't even try. If I can see it, why can't they? What am I supposed to do?"

Miguel sighed, but then he looked at the plaque that read SEIZE YOUR MOMENT. Realizing the skull guitar in the photo, it hit him.

Miguel always do what his family told him to do, and that's his problem, or maybe what's currently bothering him. Besides being different, he ain't got the guts...yet. He can't keep making shoes for the rest of his life, so he got to do what he got to do as he got an idea.

* * *

Miguel worried that someone will notice him, so he sticks to the shadows and managed to slip by unnoticed to Ernesto de las Cruz's mausoleum. Inside, he saw the one thing he had come for: Ernesto's famous guitar. He climbed onto the stone tomb to reach it.

"Señor de la Cruz? Please don't be mad. I'm Miguel, your biggest fan," Miguel said, looking at the painting of Ernesto while lifting the instrument from its mount. He didn't notice that some marigold petals were sparkling. "I need to borrow this. My family thinks music is a curse. They don't understand it, but you told me to follow my heart, to seize my moment! If it's fine with you, I'd finally played in the plaza, just like you did!"

As Miguel boldly strummed the guitar, something unexpected happened. The air around him vibrated like a shock wave. At first, nothing happened.

Suddenly, Miguel heard voices. In a panic, he was about to turn himself in as he put down the guitar and raised his hands. "I'm sorry! I can explain! You see, de la Cruz is my idol, and-"

But the groundskeeper ignored the boy as he walked straight through Miguel - like he wasn't there!

Miguel was confused...and terrified. He rushed out of the mausoleum, wondering if he were a ghost or something else. Then, he heard voices.

"Miguel!"

"Miguel! Where are you?"

Miguel turned to see his parents, calling for him.

"Mamá! Papá!" Miguel cried as he ran up to them, but he went through them, too! And when he turned to Isabel, who was on a royal carriage heading home with her sister and grandparents, she was invisible to him as well.

A while later, Miguel hid behind a large tombstone, trying to figure something out when he saw...skeletons! Skeletons interacting with their living relatives, even though the living can't hear and/or see the dead. Somehow, someway, Miguel can see them, due to this mysterious golden aura around him.

"I must be seeing things!" Miguel started to ponder when suddenly, Dante appeared, surprising the boy with a big lick on his face.

"Dante?!" Miguel blinked as he felt relieved to see him but was confused. "Wait a minute, you can see me?! What is going on?"

But before Miguel could figure things out more, Dante sensed something and darted through the gravesite, and Miguel chased after him.

Just then, **_BAM!_** Miguel accidentally bumped into a mustached skeleton. But this one does not only see him like the other skeletons, it also knew him.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Miguel said.

The skeleton blinked as he clearly spoke. "Miguel?" Then, as Miguel tried to gather up his bones, they magically pulled themselves back together. "You're here! _Here_ here! And you can see us?!"

"Us?!" Miguel asked, confused.

Suddenly, another skeleton went up to Miguel and gave him a big hug. "Our Migueli-ti-ti-ti-ti-to!"

Miguel began to ask. "Uh, remind me how I know you?!"

"We're your family, m'ijo!" She answered.

Miguel blinked, and realized that she was right. They were from the ofrenda photos. They were the dead relatives of the Rivera family!

"Tía Rosita? Papá Julio? Tía Victoria?" Miguel guessed them all, and they were all wearing shoemaker aprons.

"He doesn't seem all dead to me," Tia Victoria was concerned.

"Or alive, for that matter...," Tia Rosita added.

"We need to find Imelda!" Papá Julio replied. "She might fix this!"

Suddenly, two identical skeletons rushed over to the others. It was the twins Tío Oscar and Tío Felipe, and they were in a complete panic.

"It's our sister, Imelda!"

"She couldn't cross over!"

"What?!" the other Rivera gasped, except for Miguel, who quickly recognized them.

"She's stuck-" Tío Oscar said.

"On the other side," Tío Felipe finished. Then, when they noticed Miguel, they gasped.

"I had a weird feeling this has something to do with you," Tia Victoria said to Miguel as she and the rest of the dead relatives turned to him.

"So, if Mamá Imelda can't come here...," Tia Rosita pondered.

"Then, we will go to her!" Papá Julio exclaimed as he grabbed Miguel and pulled him along. "Come on!"

And that's exactly what they did!

Miguel followed his deceased family relatives across gigantic bridge made of marigold petals. Suddenly, Dante rushed past him.

"Dante!" Miguel yelled after him. "Stay with me, boy. We don't know where we're...WHOA!"

Whoa was right, because Miguel looked up to see the Land of the Dead - a festive, vibrant place filled with magic, beauty, and music.

The sparkling cityscape of this very realm was full of joyous, welcoming skeletons going on about their business as Miguel and the Dead Riveras still stood on the long bridge that connects between the two worlds.

"So, this ain't a dream! You're all really here!" Miguel said to his dead family.

"What? You thought we weren't?" Tia Victoria asked.

"I don't know," Miguel shrugged. "I thought it was all made-up, like vitamins."

"Uh, actually, vitamins _are_ real."

Then, Miguel noticed some colorful creatures crawling and flying. "Alebrijes...like the ones back home. Except..."

"They're REAL alebrijes, spirit creatures," Tía Rosia explained. "They guide souls on their journey."

"Careful. They make caquitas everywhere," Tío Felipe added.

As the Dead Riveras waited in line at Marigold Grand Central Station, one skeleton in particular, whose name was Hector, stepped up, wearing a disguise with a colorful frock, flowers in his hair, and even a dark unibrow above his eyes. He was pretending to be Frida Kahlo, the famous artist.

"Yes, it is I, Frida Kahlo. Famous Mexican icon, beloved by all," Hector said to the agent, pretending to be Frida. "Can we skip the scanner? I'm on so many ofrendas, it'll just overwhelm your blinky thingy..."

But an alarm blared as big X appeared over Hector's disguise in the agent's scanner.

"Oh, shoot," said the agent. "Looks like no one put up your photo, 'Frida'."

Hector ripped off his disguise as he said, "Did I said I was Frida? Well, that was a lie, and I apologize for that."

"You know the rules: No photo on the ofrenda, no crossing the bridge."

"You know what, I'm just gonna zip right over. You won't even know I'm gone," Hector said as he bolted for the bridge. But the agent was right, because when Hector tried to step on it, he slowly began to sink into the petals.

Miguel watched as Hector was being hauled away by security guards as the officer said, lifting Hector up, "Upsy-daisy!"

"Fine, okay. Fine, who cares! Dumb flower bridge!" Hector screamed.

Tía Rosita shook her head. "Oh, I don't know what I'd do if no one put up my photo."

As we established earlier, the pictures on the ofrenda are like tickets to the living realm, and only the ones who are remembered can pass over for the holiday.

"Next!"

"Come, m'ijo, it's our turn!" Tia Rosita said to Miguel as the Dead Riveras crowded around the gate.

"Welcome back, amigos," greeted the clerk cheerfully. "Anything to declare?"

"As a matter of fact, uh, yes," said Papá Julio nervously answered, introducing the clerk to Miguel.

"H-Hola," Miguel greeted sheepishly, just as the clerk's actual jaw fell to the desk.

* * *

Soon, a security guard escorted Miguel, Dante, and the Dead Riveras as they reach the doors for the Department of Family Reunions. Inside, hundreds and hundreds of caseworkers were trying to help travelers solve their problems.

"Come on! Help us out, amigo! We got to get to a dozen ofrendas tonight," one traveler said.

"We are not visiting your ex-wife's family for Día de los Muertos!" A miffed wife pointed her husband.

In the far corner of the room, a woman in a purple dress and a shoemaker's apron argued with one caseworker. "I demand to speak to the person in charge!"

"I'm sorry, señora. It just specifically said that no one put up your photo."

"My family always - ALWAYS - put my photo on the ofrenda! That devil box of yours tell you nothing but lies!"

In a swift move set, the woman smacked her caseworker's computer - with her shoe. The Dead Riveras recognized her.

"Mamá Imelda?" Papá Julio said as she turned to recognize him and the other relatives.

"Oh, guys!" Mamá Imelda exclaimed. "You're not gonna believe this! They won't let me cross the bridge! At least tell this woman and her devil box-"

"It's not a devil box," the caseworker corrected.

"-that my photo is on the ofrenda!" Mamá Imelda finished.

"Uh, that's the thing," Papá Julio began to explain. "We kinda didn't made it to the ofrenda."

"What?! Why?"

To answer that question, the other Riveras turned to Miguel, who looked at her.

Miguel blinked in surprise. _This_ was Mamá Imelda? Then, he did a double check - she was the woman who held young Coco on her lap in the photo. The one who banned music in the first place.

"You?!" Mamá Imelda was surprised.

"You?!" Miguel said.

"_You_?!" Mamá Imelda said back before turning to her family by giving them a scrutinizing look, "What is going on?!"

Just then, a clerk poked in. "You the Rivera family?"

The Riveras nodded.

Inside the clerk's office, the Riveras waited for a clear answer from the clerk as he went through some printout.

"Well...," the clerk began to speak.

"Yes?!" Mamá Imelda pleaded with a smile, waited for an answer.

"You're all cursed," the clerk answered.

"NO!" Mamá Imelda shouted in despair, flatting her head to the table.

"What?!" Miguel and the other Riveras exclaimed.

"Día de los Muertos is the night to _give_ to the dead. You _stole_ from the dead."

"But I wasn't stealing the guitar," Miguel tried to protest. "It belonged to my idol, Ernesto de la Cruz, a friend of my great-great grandfather. He would've wanted me, his biggest fan, to have it, and-"

But then, Mamá Imelda grabbed Miguel, interrupting him. "You ruined my chance to cross the bridge for a guitar?! And besides, we don't speak of that...musician! He's DEAD to this family!"

"Uh, you're all dead to me," Miguel said.

"And whose alebrije is that?" The clerk sneezed when he noticed Dante reaching for a bowl of sweets on the desk.

"That's just Dante," Miguel replied, pulling the dog away.

"He doesn't look like an Alebrije," commented Tía Rosita, gesturing to the magnificent creatures outside the window.

"He just looks like a plain old mutt," agreed Tío Felipe.

"Or a sausage someone dropped in a barber shop," added Tío Oscar.

Tía Victoria rolled her eyes at the both of them.

"Sorry, but I'm- _achoo!_ \- terribly allergic." The clerk said.

"But Dante doesn't have hair," Miguel pointed out.

"And I don't have a nose, and yet here we are."

But Mamá Imelda quickly cuts to the chase. "But none of this explains why I, of all people, can't cross over unless...unless..." Then, she turned to Miguel with a glare look on her face, as if she realized something, "You took my photo off the ofrenda, did you?"

"Yes," Miguel answered, taking the photo out and held it out towards Mamá Imelda, which made her yelled out in terror and anger. But then, he added. "But it was an accident!"

But then the clerk spoke up, "You know, the only way to undo the curse is to get your family's blessing."

"That's it?!" Mamá Imelda and Miguel said in unison. But then, they looked at each other, realizing they said it at the same time...then they glared at each other.

"Do that, and everything goes back to normal. But please to do so by sunrise," warned the clerk.

"What happens at sunrise?" Miguel asked, but then looked at his finger, which turned skeletal. "Oh, right..."

Mamá Imelda did exactly as the clerk instructed her. She held a marigold petal and turned toward Miguel. "I give you my blessing to go home...," she started as the petal glowed. "To put my photo back on the ofrenda, and..." She paused, then smirk a bit as the petal surged one more time. "And to...NEVR HAVE THE NERVE TO PLAY MUSIC AGAIN!"

"Awww, what?!" Miguel groaned.

"Well, technically she can add any condition she wants," the clerk said.

Mamá Imelda gave the petal to Miguel as he grasped it. Then - _whoosh!_ \- he disappeared.

"There," Mamá Imelda smiled and laughed in satisfaction as she stood still. "Now we stand and wait!"

But then, in another whirlwind of petals, Miguel appeared back at the office, startling the family.

"Two seconds later, and you still broke your promise?!" Mamá Imelda scolded.

"This isn't fair - it's my life. You already had yours!" Miguel said. "Music makes people happy, makes them fall in love. After all, I... I sort of performed at the plaza for the talent show."

"You did WHAT?!" Mamá Imelda exclaimed. "You broke the one family rule?!"

"And I kinda, sort of met this girl," Miguel continued, talking about Isabel. "She's got these eyes that just... And her hair and smile? She's just so...so..."

"Beautiful?" Papá Julio guessed.

"Beautiful and adorable," Miguel finished. "And a real, _real_ princess."

"Well, then... you know what I say? I said that MUSIC IS A HUMBUG," Mamá Imelda said, "But don't take this hard. You go home my way or the no way."

"I prefer...the no way," Miguel answered, "I mean, come on, do you really have to be a scrooge on music that much?"

"I will not let you go down the same path he did."

"The same path...?" Miguel muttered as he unfolded the photo, staring at the faceless man as the pieces came together in his head. That gave him an idea, "I'm gonna go to de la Cruz, and I'll show him my pose! Or maybe...I'll find him, and he'll give me his blessing. That'll clear it all right up."

Miguel turned to the clerk and asked, "Do you have any restrooms here?"

"Nope," the clerk cluelessly answered, shaking his head.

"Okay," Miguel shrugged as he showed himself out.

The clerk glanced over at the Dead Riveras, who just watched Miguel leave, bewildered. "Uhh, should we tell him that we kinda overheard everything he just said?"

Mamá Imelda poked her head out the door as she shouted, "Miguel! You can't just go wandering around out there! You don't know where you're going, Miguel!"

But Miguel had already disappeared - to find the one person who will give him the blessing for everything he wanted - a trip back home and bring back music.

"You see? You should've brought that girl flowers or the other way around," Mamá Imelda muttered, as the family followed her.

* * *

The tour guide explained to the children. "And so, one thing was for certain, Miguel needed help from someone else. Someone who knew the other way around."

"If I want to be a musician, I need a musician's blessing," Miguel said to Dante as the two headed toward the exit. "We got to find my great-great grandpa."

Now you're gonna love this. Remember the funny skeleton named Hector, who tried to cross the bridge after his attempt to disguise as Frida Kahlo failed? Well, Dante double-checked to inspect a room marked 'Department of Corrections', and Miguel tried to grab him, just as he overheard two men talking. One was Hector, and the other was the corrections officer.

"...disturbing the peace, fleeing an officer, falsifying a unibrow-" The corrections officer reviewed a list.

"Wait, that's illegal?" Hector asked.

"Very illegal. You need to clean up your act, amigo."

Hector sighed, "Look, I'm just having a really hard Day of the Dead here," He then spotted a de la Cruz poster in the workstation. "You're a fan of de la Cruz? He and I go way, way back! Here's the thing: You let me cross over the bridge, and I'll get you front row seats to his Sunrise Spectacular that'll make you worth awhile! Or even backstage, so you can meet him! You just got to let me cross that bridge!"

But the corrections officer wasn't easily fooled, "I would rather lock you up for the rest of the holiday. Besides, you know the rules! My shift's almost up and I really want to visit my living family, so I'm letting you off...with a warning!"

"Can I at least get my costume back?" Hector asked, pointing at his costume.

"Uh, nope," The officer answered.

Hector groaned as he muttered out of the room.

And so, it happened that Miguel, overhearing this, realizing that if he could ask Hector to bring him to de la Cruz, he'd be able to go home! On top of that, he'd be able to meet his idol!

"Excuse me, do you know Ernesto de la Cruz?" Miguel asked Hector.

"Who wants to know?" Hector said as he turned around to realize he was talking to a living boy. "AH, AY! You're alive?!"

"Yeah, I'm alive!"

Later, the two were inside a phone booth to avoid making a scene.

"Listen, if I want to get back to the living world, I need de la Cruz's blessing."

"That's very specific, in a really weird way," Hector said.

"He's my idol, a friend of my great-great grandpa."

"He's your-whhaa-what?!" Hector's jaw dropped. But then, he gasped. "Wait, did you said you're going back to the living world?"

"Yes, why?"

"I can help you with that. You can help me. But most importantly, we can help each other! I'm Hector, by the way."

"I'm Miguel," Miguel said as he grabbed Hector by the wrist, and the two burst out of the Marigold Grand Central Station, with Dante behind them.

"Look at us, we're like two outlaws on the run," Hector cried as they disappeared into the streets.

Moments later, Mamá Imelda and the Dead Riveras emerged from the door and scoured the area, but Miguel was nowhere to be seen.

"Ay! That's boy's going to get himself killed," Mamá Imelda cried in dismay. "We need my spirit guide. Pepita!"

Mamá Imelda whistled, and a giant winged jaguar landed in front of them. _This_ was Pepita, with glowing green and blue wings and eyes that bright up in the night.

With Pepita catching Miguel's scent, they followed the giant jaguar on the hunt for the living boy.


	3. ACT 2

In the dark alley, Hector used shoe polish to paint a skeleton face on Miguel so the boy would blend in. Then, he started to explain, "So, here's the thing: This realm runs on memories. If you're well remembered, the people will put your photo up and you'll be able to cross the bridge and visit the living on Día de los Muertos...unless of course, well, you're like me."

"You didn't get to cross over," Miguel asked Hector, remembering that he saw him trying to cross the bridge.

"No one has put up my photo, but you can change all that!" Hector showed Miguel an old picture of himself, back when he was alive and well.

"This is you?"

"Yep. Muy macho, eh?"

"So, let me get this straight: You're only here so you can take me to my idol, and the only thing you want is for me to put up your photo when I get back?"

"Yes, exactly!" Hector said. "Wonderful boy, great idea, yes! But I must warn you - Ernesto's a very tough cookie to get to, and I need to get to that bridge soon. Like _TONIGHT_! So, uh, do you have someone who can be...oh, I don't know, accessible?"

Miguel sighed, as if he would try to confess. Even though he wanted that poor fella's help, there was something inside of him that told him it wasn't okay to lie. "I would, but..."

"Come on, don't leave me hanging, chamaco," Hector urged with plead. "You got to have SOME other family."

Miguel spoke up, quoting his fingers. "Hello, my 'OTHER family' would've even understand. They nearly hate music, and they only what's best for me, and-"

Miguel then noticed that Hector blinked for a moment as he continued, "Look, De la Cruz is my only hope. If you can't help me, I'll do it myself."

As Dante followed Miguel out of the alley, Hector followed him as well. "Alright, fine - I'll take you to de la Cruz, but when we get there, we're partners. Deal?"

Miguel grabbed Hector's hand and shook. "Deal."

"Now that's more like it. Just you, me, and the dog, off on a whirlwind big-city adventure."

Miguel, Hector, and Dante went on their way searching for Ernesto de la Cruz. In the meantime, a determined family was already searching for Miguel - in both the living _and_ the dead.

* * *

Things were not as comfortable in the living world.

Abuelita paced around and stared out to the open night sky. Several relatives ran toward her. They had returned from yet another search for Miguel.

"Any sign of him?" Abuelita asked.

"No, abuelita," Prima Rosa replied, shaking her head. "We've searched everywhere."

"We still haven't found any trace of Miguel...or even that weird street dog he was with," Tío Berto added.

"Well, get some sleep!" demanded Abuelita. She wasn't upset, but her tone began to grow soften. "But leave no place unturned, or anywhere unexplored. Let no one in this family out of sight until Miguel's safe at home!"

"Yes, abuelita," Prima Rosa and Primo Abel both obediently said in unison, carrying the sleeping twins, following their dad.

A while later, Abuelita, Papa Enrique, and Mama Luisa went to the ofrenda room, lowering their heads in despair. Looking up at the top of the ofrenda where Mama Imelda's photo once stood, they blamed themselves for Miguel's disappearance.

"Oooh, what've we done? What have _I_ done?" Abuelita said, shaking her head. If she can only talk to her grandmother, things might've been different. If only she could learn what _really_ happened to her grandfather, which she would never mention, she could at least help her mother, Coco...if Miguel can come back home with proof or something.

Just then, they noticed a mysterious golden glow which then turned into a portal window, viewing the Land of the Dead. Soon, the living Riveras can see where Miguel could've gone...

* * *

Speaking of the Land of the Dead, Miguel, Hector, and Dante were already in the crowded streets. There, they saw a gigantic billboard that advertised Ernesto's Sunrise Spectacular.

"Every year, your idol holds the biggest party ever to mark the end of Día de los Muertos. And I tell you, chamaco, it is over the top if you ask me."

"Didn't you say you had tickets?" Miguel asked, recalling the conversation between him and the corrections officer from earlier. "Or even backstage passes?"

"I wasn't even invited, of all the crazy stuff happening to me."

Miguel glared up at him. "Seriously?"

Hector nodded, but knowing where de la Cruz might be rehearsing, he led Miguel and Dante to large warehouse. As they looked around, they noticed that Dante sneaking out from the corner of their eyes and they quickly followed him to a rehearsal area with a stage, where they see the dog getting into a scuffle with...what seemed to be a chimp-based alebrije.

Miguel and Hector finally caught Dante, only to realize that they find themselves face-to-face with a tall, lean woman with a unibrow, who seemed to be the owner of this little alebrije chimp. It was Frida Kahlo, the legendary artist.

"You!" she shouted, startling the two. "How did you get in here?"

"I-I'm sorry!" stuttered Miguel as he and Hector tried to explain, but Frida's eyes were on Dante.

"The mighty Xolo dog! Guider of wandering spirits!" Frida exclaimed as she gazed at Dante. "Tell me, whose spirit guide have you brought to me?"

"Uhhh, I don't think he's a spirit guide," Miguel answered, confusingly as Hector shrugged.

"Well, the alebrijes can take many forms, for they are mysterious and very POWEFUL," Frida said as she dramatically demonstrated her monkey, whose patterns magically swirled and then, it epically breathed blue fire.

"That's nice," Hector nervously said, stunned by the fact that Frida's monkey can breathe fire like a mystical dragon, unlike the other monkeys from the living realm.

"Come! I need your eyes!" Frida exclaimed as she sat both Miguel and Hector down on a nearby bench. "You are the audience." She clapped her hands to turn off the lights and then, she lit a single match as if to tell her idea for the opening show dramatically. "It began with darkness. And from that very darkness came out a giant papaya! Dancers emerge everywhere from it, and the dancers? They are all me! And they go to drink from the milk of their mother, who is a cactus. But it's also me! And her milk is not just any ordinary milk, but tears."

As Frida narrated, Miguel watched in amazement as the scene played out. It was strange, but at the same time very epic!

But there was just one thing that could make it better.

The artist turned to the two get her opinion. "Too obvious?"

Miguel titled his head for thoughts. "I think it is the short amount of obvious?" she admitted. "Maybe there's something else that could help!"

"Like what?"

Miguel grinned. "Music! Try something like, _do do do do do_!" Frida snapped her fingers and the musicians complied.

Hector joined in as well, "Then add something like, _dada la, dada la, dada la, dada la_, wenk!"

Once again, the musicians copied.

Frida looked ecstatic. "And... what if everything was on fire!" she decided. The dancers and musicians shared some very concerned and confused looks, as did Miguel and Hector. "Yes, fire everywhere! Inspired. You, my dear, have the spirit of an artist."

"Thanks..." Miguel nodded.

"A cactus on fire? That's impossible...is it?" Hector was confused.

"Then dancers exit, the music fades, and the lights go out," Frida continued the narration. A shadow moved across the cactus. "And Ernesto de la Cruz rises to the stage!"

But as the light turned on, it was only a dummy. Ernesto wasn't there. "He does a couple of songs, the sun rises, and everyone cheers...THE END!"

"Yeah, anyway," interrupted Hector. "We're looking for the _real_ de la Cruz. Where is he?"

"Ernesto doesn't do rehearsals," Frida said. "He's busy hosting that fancy party at the top of his tower."

Miguel and Hector looked out a large window to a grandest estate, atop a steep hill. The two can see that it looked like a fancy casino from Las Vegas or maybe even Paris, because of its spotlights, statues, and fountains.

"All the way up there...," Miguel said, too awestruck by its beautiful lights from the view, like in a romantic movie.

"Seriously?!" Hector groaned. "What kind of person doesn't show up and do his own rehearsals?"

"If you two are such good friends, how come he didn't invite you?" Miguel asked Hector. "You said so yourself."

"Well, he's _your_ idol and you're his biggest fan, so how come he didn't invite _you_?" Hector sighed, but then turn to some musicians. "You know anything about his party?"

"Hot ticket," One musician, whose name was Gustavo, answered. "If you're not on the guest list, you're not getting in, Chorizo."

"Hey, look, it's Chorizo," The other musicians laughed.

"Oh, very funny..." Hector said sarcastically.

"Chorizo?" Miguel asked, confused.

"Oh, this guy's famous!" Gustavo said to Miguel. "He choked on some chorizo!"

"I did NOT choke, okay? I got food poisoning! There's a huge difference," Hector snapped, then he turned to Miguel. "See, this is why I don't work with musicians: A bunch of self-important JERKS!"

"But I'm not a self-important musician," Miguel reminded Hector.

"Wait, what?"

"Well, if you want to see de la Cruz, there's a battle of the bands going on at Plaza de la Cruz," Gustavo said. "Winner will get to play at his _par-taaayyy_."

When the musicians left, Hector turned to Miguel. "Kid, you are crazy if you think you're gonna go out there."

"Well, do you know where I can get a guitar?" Miguel asked while looking at his skeletal hand.

Hector pondered, "Hmmm... I think I know a guy."

Elsewhere, Mamá Imelda and the other relatives were already on Miguel's trail with Pepita's help.

"Have you found anything? Have you found the boy?" Mamá Imelda asked her spirit guide.

Pepita breathed on the ground, showing a footprint, but not just any footprint.

"It's a Rivera boot!" Papá Julio exclaimed.

"Size 7 ½ ...," Tío Oscar and Tío Felipe both said in unison.

"Pronated," Tía Victoria added.

"Miguel," Mamá Imelda smirked.

They were totally hot on the boy's trail.

* * *

"Hector led Miguel and Dante to a shanty yet small part of town that wasn't filled with colorful lights," The tour guide explained to the children.

"So, why do you want to be a musician?" Hector asked Miguel.

"My idol was a musician," Miguel answered, obviously.

"Spending his life performing like a monkey for complete strangers? No way!"

"And what do you know about that?" Miguel asked. He then pondered, and it hit him. "Unless...you _used_ to perform, did you?"

That made Hector froze a bit, "Ahhhhhh..."

"Awww, you said you hated musicians. You never said you were one."

"How else do you think I know your idol?" Hector replied. "We used to do music together."

That made Miguel froze a bit...or even a spit-take if he had a drink as his eyes grew wide in shock or maybe amazement, "No manches! You played with de la Cruz?"

"You're funny, I'll give you that!" Hector laughed.

Miguel laughed a bit, too. But something came to him as he formed a question. "Was it weird that Ernesto got so...famous, and no one has even heard of you?"

"I don't know," Hector shrugged. "In fact, I didn't even see his movies."

"What?! None of them?" Miguel was shocked.

"I was literally dead while they came out," Hector said.

"That's no excuse there," Miguel said, then decided to cut to the chase. "So, uh, how far is this guitar?"

"Almost there," Hector reassured as he, Miguel, and Dante had made it to the one place with no bright lights or buildings. In fact, with a lack of decorations and good clothing, it was as rundown as some of the worst neighborhoods anywhere in the world. There, he greeted and introduced them to a group of dingy skeletons, who called him Cousin Hector. They pointed at a dark and quiet bungalow-like tent, where someone named Chicharrón was resting there.

"So, everyone here is your family?" Miguel asked curiously, realizing that Hector didn't have any family...or did he?

"Yeah," Hector answered, "Like me, chamaco, they never got their photos up, either. No family to go home to. Almost forgotten, you know."

"Why do you all live out here?"

"Because there are others who tend to look down upon us."

"Well, I ain't letting you live here once I put your photo up."

A moment later, as they entered what seemed to a tent outside but a small house inside, Hector greeted the grumpy Chicharrón, "Buenas noches, Chicharrón!"

"I don't want to see your face, Hector!" Chicharron angrily replied as he lifted his hat. He was as short as Papá Julio and was also surrounded by some old trinkets in his hammock.

"Come on, it's Día de los Muertos! I brought you a little something..."

"Go away..."

"I would leave, but my friend Miguel here, we really need your guitar."

"My guitar? My prize-beloved guitar?"

"I promise you we'll bring it right back," Hector said while Miguel jaw-dropped, but then he nodded nervously at Chicharrón.

"Oh, like the time you promised to bring back my van?"

"Your van?" Miguel asked. "That big?"

"And the time he promised to bring back my mini-fridge?"

"Mini-fridge?" Miguel looked back at Hector, who looked back at him nervously.

"Or my good napkins? My lasso? Even my femur?!" Chicharrón yelled as he pulled Hector to give him a bit of loud scolding, but then suddenly he collapsed on his hammock, because a golden flicker flashed through his bones.

Chicharrón asked, sighing, "Before I go, you mind playing me something...like my favorite."

"I don't know..."

"If you want it, you must earn it."

As requested, Hector began strumming away on the guitar, playing a lovely, lilting tune about Juanita, whose knuckles dragged on the floor.

"Those aren't the lyrics," Chicharrón was not convinced.

"There are kids present," Hector said, then he ended the song in a shimmering blow.

"Bring back memories," Chicharrón smiled as he dissolved into dust.

Miguel was confused. "What just happened?!"

"He's being forgotten," Hector answered. "If there's none in the living realm remembering him, he'll disappear from this one. We called it the Final Death."

"But where did he disappear to?"

"Nobody knows," Hector shook his head in shame.

"Isn't there any other way to bring him back?"

"No, there isn't. Our memories...they can only be passed down by those who knew us in life. In stories they tell about us. Now there's no one left to pass down Cheech's stories."

"I... I didn't know," Miguel said quietly. He was in shock at what had just happened to Chicharron, but he then had some consideration and thinking as he thought about why the pictures are on the ofrenda and what his abuelita had told him about being forgotten and left off his family's ofrenda.

Then, to his horror, a vision of an unknowable future appeared in front of Miguel as he see his departed ancestors in this very realm, including Mamá Imelda, dissolving into dust, meaning that there will be no one left in the living world to remember them and the family name if their photos weren't on the ofrenda.

Then, he saw the Rivera Shoemakers shop, his own family home, in flames or even in ruins and the smiling Mr. Alexanderson, meaning that he will turn it into something like a mall, a store, anything.

And finally, Miguel sees his living family as skeletons, meaning that they'll be ending up in the Land of the Dead through some unknown death. And if their photos aren't on the ofrenda or if they're forgotten like Hector, they'll all disappear, including his parents, his abuelita, and even Mamá Coco.

"Chamaco! Are you okay?" Hector asked as he snapped Miguel out of daydreaming his horrible future, trying to reassure the boy. "It just happens to everyone eventually. We got a contest to go to."

"Yeah, sure," Miguel nodded as they left. Now that the boy had a new guitar, he had something else in mind - the fate of his entire family and the family name was now on his hands.

* * *

And so, a while later, Miguel, Hector, and Dante finally arrived at Plaza de la Cruz, where the battle of the bands was holding. To Miguel, the plaza was very similar to Mariachi Plaza back home, even had the same statue of Ernesto de la Cruz. It was bustling with people. Vendors selling t-shirts and bobbleheads of Ernesto, alebrijes everywhere, and even the lights brighter and more colorful, along with fireworks and sparklers.

This reminded Miguel of Mariachi Plaza as he had a memory of him sneaking off to Mariachi Plaza with Dante and Joshua, performing at the talent show...and even how he met Isabel.

Just then, Miguel snapped out of it once again as the glamorous emcee step up on an elevated stage with a microphone in hand, greeting the cheering audience. "Bienvenidos a todos! Who's ready for some música?! It's the battle of the bands, folks! The winner gets to play for the maestro himself, Ernesto de la Cruz, at his fiesta tonight!"

"That's our ticket, chamaco!" Hector said to Miguel.

"Let the competition begin!"

Hector and Miguel had already signed up for the contest and waited backstage with a crowd of other contestants and performers.

"So, what's the plan?" Hector asked Miguel. "What are you going to play?"

"Definitely 'Remember Me'," Miguel answered, but then he turned to Hector, who kinda cringed about that pick. "What? It's popular!"

"Yeah, right. A little too popular!" Hector replied as he pointed to the other competitors who tried their own version of 'Remember Me'.

Then, Miguel pondered a bit and he remembered that other song he played at the talent show in Mariachi Plaza, along with Joshua's advice that helped him achieved his confidence. "'Poco Loco'..." he muttered.

"Epa! Now you're talking!" Hector exclaimed, hearing Miguel's muttering.

"De la Cruzcito?" A stagehead called out. "You're on standby! Los Chachalacos, you're next!"

As the purple-wearing mariachi band stepped on stage and played a mighty tune, Miguel can tell by the audience's wild cheers that the band were unbeatable. But the boy didn't feel ill. Instead he was somehow energetic as he paced.

"You've ever been this nervous before?" Hector asked.

"Nope, I kinda, sorta performed before, if I remembered well."

"WHAT?!" Hector was shocked, "But I thought...you just said... You said you were a musician!"

"I am!" Miguel answered. "But I have to stand up for myself while I win. Besides, I would just be showing off."

Hector blinked as he can't believe what Miguel had just said. "No, no, no, no way! You have to win. Your whole, entire life literally depends on you winning, and you mean to tell me you've already done this before?!"

"Why not? I had to thank my pen pal for this," Miguel replied, referring to Joshua. "If it weren't for him telling me to go out there and play one song, I would've called myself a musician."

"Your pen pal helped you with your stage fright?"

"That's not all. After that, I met this girl. She hated Día de los Muertos because of what happened to her parents. But she had a sister who reminded her that it's a great holiday. I thought it was love at first sight...when I kind of sang to her."

Hector listened as Miguel continued, "I thought I played because I want people to hear me, but I never realized that it brings people together, like that audience. The point is, I just don't want to _get_ Ernesto's blessing. I need to prove that...I'm _worthy_ of it."

"Oh, that is such a sweet sentiment...at such a bad time!" Hector said, but then he softened, realizing that Miguel was right about bringing people together by playing music. That was something he himself learned long ago, perhaps. "Okay, okay. You performed once, right? You can do it again."

Miguel showed Hector that he had shimmy loosen himself up and give out a very good grito, just as his pen pal had told him. Hector was impressed as Dante panted happily.

Behind him, Los Chachalacos was finishing their performance. After that, the emcee shouted, "Damas y caballeros! Give it up for De la Cruzito!"

With his guitar in hand, Miguel slide onto the stage and let out a full-throated grito, just like he did before. Then, he strummed the reprise of 'Poco Loco' and brought out the original lyrics once again as the crowd wild.

Just then, Dante dragged Hector on stage, and Miguel now had a partner in the spotlight to help out as he bust out some moves.

"Not bad for a bad guy!"

"Same goes to you, gordito! ¡Eso!"

The two friends were on fire above the cheering crowd.

But unbeknownst to Miguel, Pepita and the deceased Riveras were already there, courtesy of the glowing footprints that guided them.

"He's close," Mamá Imelda said. "I can feel it in my bones! Find him!"

Just then, as the family fanned out, Imelda thought she heard a familiar voice. Turning to the stage and the audience in front of her, she saw..._him_. The very man she had cast out of her life all those years. Not only that, but Miguel was there, too, along with him! And they were singing and dancing together. Upon seeing this, Mamá Imelda could not deny Miguel's talent. After all her searching, seeing Miguel so happy and energetic, she was too late.

Hector and Miguel had wrap it up with a grito, and the crowd went wild once again. Miguel smiled with joy, finally feeling like a true musician again.

"Alright, you did good! I'm proud of you!" Hector gushed at Miguel.

As the audience cheered for an encore, Miguel took a bow, with his heart swelled with pride. But that moment was short-lived when he spotted Mamá Imelda, standing there, dumbfounded and yet speechless, upset, or even disappointed by the uncertain, sad look on her face, then it turned to anger as she stormed away.

Then, Miguel, who saw the expression on Imelda, noticed the other Riveras talking to people worriedly, like they were looking for something.

Or rather, _someone_.

"We're outta here!" Miguel exclaimed to Hector.

"What do you mean? We were about to win!"

Miguel dragged Hector away from the stage, just as the emcee came on stage. "Damas y caballeros, I have an important, emergency announcement. Please be on the lookout for a living boy, who goes by the name of Miguel. Earlier tonight, he ran away from his family. They just want to send him back to the Land of the Living!"

Hector blinked for a moment, then turned to Miguel, confused. This one chance to get to Ernesto, and now all of a sudden, it was on hold because now everyone is looking for the boy. "Wait, wait, wait. Wait a minute!" he said. "You said de la Cruz was your only hope. The one person who could send you home."

"I did tell you about my OTHER family," Miguel replied.

"So, what? You could've taken my photo back with you this whole time?!"

Miguel tried to explain, "I told you before. They hate music! I need a _musician_'s blessing!"

"Wait, you were telling the truth?!" Hector pondered about their talk in the dark alley, then he shouted, "Are you kidding me?! I thought you lied to me!"

"Oh, you're the one to talk!"

"Look at me! I'm being forgotten, Miguel. And I'm not even sure if I'm gonna last through the night!" Hector said. "I'm not gonna miss my one chance to cross that bridge 'cause you want to live out some crazy musical fantasy, like _High School Musical_!"

"It's NOT crazy!"

"Oh, now _you're_ the one to talk?"

"Don't you get it? I only used this opportunity to save the family home from some stern businessman, and I'm not sure what to do if I failed or even how long this weird transformation will last. I didn't come this far to miss my one chance to get my idol's blessing 'cause YOU want to cross some dumb flower bridge!"

"Those are my words," Hector said, referring to the words 'dumb flower bridge'.

But Miguel sighed for a bit. "But fine, I understand. You are just like everyone else, like all the rest. I don't know why I let myself get dragged into this and get so excited. I thought maybe you were the type of guy who would actually keep his promises!"

"Miguel -" Hector tried to speak.

"NOPE!"

"If you just -"

"Uh-uh!"

"You promised that-"

"NOOO! You should talk to the left skeleton hand, 'cause you ain't right!" Miguel held his left skeleton hand, snap his fingers, and tilting his head. "You don't wanna help me-you only care about yourself! Well, don't you worry about me, then, Hector! I'll be fine! If you need me, you'll know where I'll be. On my own way to de la Cruz!"

Throwing Hector's photo at him, who tried to grab it as it nearly got caught in a breeze and drifted into the audience, Miguel ran away. He didn't look back when he heard Hector calling out to him.

"Hey, chamaco! Where did you go?" Hector yelled out. "Chamaco! I'm sorry! You got to understand where I'm coming from here."

* * *

Miguel marched himself to Ernesto de la Cruz's tower in the distance. Not even Dante couldn't stop him after a little tug-of-war caught the attention of some bystanders.

Miguel ran faster and jumped down to the tower in the distance with a smile of determination, until his smile faded when a certain relative riding on board her giant-winged jaguar stood in the way.

As the theme from "The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly" plays, Mamá Imelda, riding on Pepita, stood before him with a glare of determination in her eyes at Miguel. She was like a sheriff of the west, arresting an outlaw, even if that outlaw was her own grandson. The two Riveras narrowed their eyes at each other in turn, then both flex their hands like gunslingers.

Imelda finally spoke, "Your path of madness ends now, Miguel! I am giving you my blessing, and you are going home!"

"I don't need your blessing!" Miguel shouted, angrily.

The theme continuously played as Mamá Imelda chased Miguel through a narrow staircase that couldn't even fit Pepita. Then, the boy squeezed through an iron gate.

When Mamá Imelda reached for the gate, she tried to pull the bars, but no budge.

Soon, the music stopped when the two get into a heated argument as Mamá Imelda yelled, "I am trying to save your life!"

"You're ruining my life!" Miguel yelled back.

"What?!"

"Music is the one thing that makes me happy. The universe gave me that one thing to be happy. And you...you want to take that away! You'll never understand."

"You don't have to tell that, Miguel! I've seen enough already at that show."

"You saw me onstage?" Miguel was stunned, even though he saw her, too.

"Every part of it," Mamá Imelda said.

"But I thought you would at least understand," Miguel said, stung by Mamá Imelda's tone.

"Oh, I understand. Like you said: 'Do I really hate music that much?'"

Miguel was devastated, but yet...confused. "But...I thought it didn't matter to you," he said.

"Yeah? Well, it did...once," Mamá Imelda said. "I remember that feeling when my husband would play, and I would sing, and then nothing else mattered. But when we had Coco... suddenly...there was...something else in my life that mattered more than music. I wanted to put down roots...while _he_ wanted to play for the world. We each made a sacrifice to get what we wanted. Now _you're_ making a choice."

There was a short silence. But after hearing Imelda saying that he must make a choice, Miguel still refused.

"But I didn't come this far to pick sides! Why can't you be on my side?" Miguel said softly, giving Mamá Imelda a moment to let those words sink into her. "That's what families around the world do. That's what they're supposed to do - they support each other. But you never will."

Now it was Mamá Imelda's turn to talk as her tone grew serious and angrier. "Well, there's a reason why we Riveras are not like other families who loved music or support each other or be on each other's sides, Miguel. Believe me, I know. Because I've tried. I've tried to save your life, and you didn't bother. For all my efforts, I had never, once, ever called my grandson a musician. You're not fit to be anybody. Not even your 'de la Cruz' or trying to even impress a girl you'd just met."

Miguel was stunned by the words. Mamá Imelda knew she didn't mean it as her eyes widened, but her words crushed the boy already, whose heart almost cracked like a peanut. "You know, now you're starting to sound like my abuelita!" Miguel said with a sudden shred of fierceness in his stern voice.

"Good. I'm just glad one of us does."

"You think you could just show up and tell me to go home without music, you don't even know what I've been through!"

"No..._ You_ have no idea what _I've_ been through!"

"I came here to get a musician's blessing. I guess I made a mistake turning to you for help."

Ignoring the hurtful look on each other's faces, Miguel and Mamá Imelda turned in opposite directions and walked away.

* * *

Back in the museum, the kids gasped and some sobbed.

"Whoah! Just like that?!" The redhead kid asked.

"What is it with Mexicans and drama?" The goth kid agreed. "This is like something out of a Korean soap opera!"

"But it can't end like this, can it?" The little girl asked.

The tour guide put her hand on the girl's head and said, "You don't know the half of it!" Then, she continued on with the story. "After their most intense family argument, Mamá Imelda and Miguel went on separate ways."

Walking alone with Pepita by her side, Mamá Imelda hung her head lower, drowning in disappointment. "See what music does," she said to her spirit guide. "Turns the plaza into a pigsty!"

As she sighed, Mamá Imelda and Pepita continued forward. She had tried - and failed. Now she had to go back to tell her family that she had found Miguel, only to lose him all over again.

Suddenly, something startled Mamá Imelda and she started to look around. As Pepita's eyes adjusted, the winged jaguar and Imelda looked out to see a silhouette of a grown young living man sitting on top of a nearby building. And then, he disappeared, almost as though he had simply vanished into thin air.

But as Mamá Imelda turned around, she saw that the young man was back, wearing a golden robe with ancient symbols and right in front of her and Pepita.

This mystery fella of a being looked so familiar that only Miguel would know him. But he, acting on intuition, only came to Mamá Imelda to set her straight.

Startled and annoyed, Mamá Imelda shouted in frustration. "Will you cut that out?"

"Can't do that! It'll grow right back," the mystery being laughed, then he followed Imelda as she tried to walk away.

"Will you stop follow me?!" asked Mamá Imelda. "Now go away!"

"No can't do! Going away does not and will not answer the question."

"What question? Who are you?"

"Excuse me? I know exactly who I am," the being replied. "But I think the question is, who are _you_?"

"I'm a Rivera, and a Rivera is a shoemaker, through and through!"

The being scoffed. "Yeah, that's what they always said."

Mamá Imelda became even more angry. Was this boy playing some kind of trick? She raised her eyes, "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're the scrooge on music, and I'm not," The being laughed, then he added. "Everybody can be anything they _want_ to be, even a shoemaker...or perhaps, a musician?"

"I think you're a little confused," Mamá Imelda said.

"I'm confused? WRONG!" The being replied, "I'm not the one who's confused here. You don't even know who you are!"

"Oh, and I suppose you do?"

"Sure do. You're Coco's mom."

Those words shocked Mamá Imelda. She can't believe what she'd just heard. This odd being know Coco.

"You knew my daughter?"

"Correction," the being replied. "I know everybody, including your daughter. Even your family."

"Just...who are you? How did you know about my family?!" Mamá Imelda demanded.

"Let's just say...I'm here to set you straight about music, showing you the true spirit of it."

"AH-AH-AH!" Mamá Imelda interrupted. "I don't need some lecture about music from some ghostly spirit! Music is DEAD to my family!"

"Okay, first off, I am NOT a ghost! I am a god," the being corrected Imelda. "There's a difference. But I'm not like the Greek gods, I'm in charge of keeping everything in balance. Second, music ain't dead. It's still all around us, one of our ways of life, part of history, bringing people together. In fact, I'll show you..."

With a snap of his fingers, in the style of _A Christmas Carol_, the benevolent, ancient being took Mamá Imelda on a wild rollercoaster ride...literally.

"What are you doing?! What's going on?!" Mamá Imelda screamed.

"Relax, I'm taking you on a journey of discovery you'll never forget," The being said, being calm about this. As they did, Mamá Imelda looked at visions of the past -the long past of music.

"Music still has its way around," the being explained. "They had smooth jazz, don't forget hip-hop and disco, heavy metal, good ol' rock and roll, and even the blues, some were written by the famous musical composers, like Mozart, Beethoven, Sebastian Bach, and Richard Wagner! But it's now time to visit somewhere better!"

And with that, the being and Mamá Imelda landed in the living realm, back to Santa Cecilia...except for one little detail.

"Where are now?!" Mamá Imelda asked, rubbing her head.

"We're now in _your_ past!" The being answered, gesturing to the past Santa Cecilia, from only years ago - as if it the past version of the town seemed familiar to Mamá Imelda.

"My...past? Yes, I remember now," said Mamá Imelda as she ran to the plaza, where it was music, joy, and laughter. She gazed at the scene, where everyone was enjoying a good time, until she spotted her younger self.

"Is that...me?" Mamá Imelda asked.

The young being nodded beside her as he answered, "Yep, this is before you had banned all music. You lived the single life. But you still had your twin brothers and your parents, and-"

"Hey, nobody's perfect," Mamá Imelda protested. Then, she watched as her younger self was introduced to a yet familiar man. "Oh, right. There's Hector." She sighed as she had forgotten how handsome Hector was. After all, she wanted to forget him, but...

"I remember that it was the start of that feeling I had when he would play and I would sing, and then nothing else mattered," Mamá Imelda said in a soft voice as she could see the dazed and happy look on her younger self's face.

"Well, in years' time when you two got hitched and had Coco, you learned to loved something that mattered more than music," the being said.

As the being said the words, the crowded plaza slowly faded from the view. Suddenly, Mamá Imelda found herself in another time and another place.

"This is...this is my home," Imelda cried out in surprise. She then saw a figure with a little girl and a grown man. It was yet another version of herself, with her husband, Hector, and their daughter, Coco.

But this Mamá Imelda, however, was several years older than her youth at the plaza. And she already had a look of concern on her face as she and younger Hector had a conversation, just as the husband was leaving go to on a tour.

"Really, Hector," the young Mamá Imelda was saying to her husband, "Do you have any idea how big and wide the world is outside of Santa Cecilia?"

"Just like your heart was, Imelda," the young Hector replied. "Not to mention Coco's smile."

Little Coco laughed while the younger Imelda sighed and rolled her eyes, "Why must I stay put and raise our daughter while you get to go out and enjoy the everlasting tour throughout all of Mexico? It's just simply I'm saying, and unfair."

"Life's unfair. Besides, I want to show everyone my music," Young Hector said, grabbing his guitar.

"Oh, come on, Hector, no matter how many years or months it takes, at least come back home someday. I beg you."

"Ohhh," The young Hector laughed. "You were so cute when you beg."

"I'm serious," Young Imelda groaned. "I've put down my roots. Please...just come back someday."

Young Hector nodded as he gave his wife a goodbye hug and kiss, then he gave little Coco a kiss on the forehead and then he left the door to the outside world.

The old and skeletal Mamá Imelda step forward as if to stop the younger Hector or gave little Coco a hug. But just as she realized that they're only shadows of the past, she could do nothing to change that.

"You lost him to the world of music that you once loved, and now you lost him to heaven or even death," the being declared as Mamá Imelda looked at how she cruelly dismissed the man he ever loved. "And so, began your shoe-making years. While you were still around, Coco grew up with you and had a family of her own. But she's still growing older in the living world, forgetting things, while you were dead. The old you that had once loved music was no more. Your stubbornness and shoe-wielding lives in your granddaughter and your husband's love for music still lives in your grandson."

Mamá Imelda shook her head. "Please, I... I would've like to say a word or two to Miguel just now, that's all. I can't bear those painful memories, all right?"

"I just told you. They're only memories of the things that happened, the ones that you fashioned yourselves. They are what they are, so don't blame me for it and for your choices."

Mamá Imelda sighed, shaking your head. "I still don't see how this will help."

"Oh, trust me. Now I show you how everyone celebrates the Day of the Dead...from elsewhere."

And with that, the being had transported himself and Mamá Imelda to a whole new different location, just as the other Riveras appeared as well.

"Oh, mi familia!" Mamá Imelda was relieved to see them.

"Mamá Imelda, what happened? Where are we?" Tía Victoria asked her.

The being smelled the fresh air, "Aaaahhhh, here we are!"

"Uh, where exactly _is_ here?" Papá Julio asked the being, confused.

"It's all so...amazing," Tía Rosita was surprised.

The deceased Riveras turned to see that they're in a faraway kingdom with its beautiful coastline, its snow-capped mountains, a busy port, and a magnificent palace.

"Why did you bring us to do this beautiful place?" Mamá Imelda asked. "What does this have to do with me? Unless it's about..."

"Just watch and learn," the being answered as he gestured to the deceased Riveras to see everyone below them celebrating Día de los Muertos by dressing up in costumes and headed to the graveyard to build altars to their ancestors.

"They're celebrating Día de los Muertos, too, just like we do," Mamá Imelda said. She then turned to see...Isabel, along with her big sister, Elena, and their grandparents, Luisa and Francisco. Imelda remembered Miguel talking about the girl back at the clerk's office. "That's the girl Miguel likes...and her familia. I had no idea they had lived so humbly, even though they lived in a palace."

"Duh. What did you expect? Miguel liked her, just as she liked him."

Mamá Imelda lowered her eyes in shame, as did the other Riveras. But they raised their heads again to see Isabel placed her hand on the drawing she did of her parents last year. The sad look passed between Isabel and Elena as the two sisters gazed at the family altar, next to the pan dulce and other sweets. It was their own ofrenda, a memorial to their parents, King Raul and Queen Lucia.

"They lost their parents?" Mamá Imelda asked.

The being nodded, "A lot's been happening, so it's kinda complicated."

Then, Mamá Imelda listened to what Isabel wanted to say to the altar of her parents. "Mami? Papi? It's me, Isabel. I wanted to tell you that we visited a town called Santa Cecilia to see their celebration. But then during all that, I met this boy named Miguel. He had a little fight with his family. I mean, I wouldn't say a fight, but an argument. Because they hated music, but Miguel didn't. Then, he once sang a song to me, and it was so beautiful. What I wouldn't give to see him again, or maybe he would visit me someday."

As Isabel sang the love song Miguel sang to her, a shred of shame filled Mamá Imelda at the thought of how her grandson really cared for the girl. "That m'ija was so sweet to Miguel," Mamá Imelda said, then she turned to the being. "Please tell me if that girl will live to see my grandson."

"Well, one thing's for certain," the being replied. "If these shadows remained unchanged by the future, all I see that their love will fade."

Mamá Imelda's eyes widened. "Then, that means...Miguel and Isabel will never see each other again? If the boy will be stuck in the Land of the Dead, he'll never get to see her."

Just then, the other Riveras and Avalor is slowly faded from the view. Suddenly, Imelda found herself once again in another time and another place.

Imelda then turned to the being, only to realize that he was gone. "W-where are you? Don't go! You could at least say they'll be spared. What about my family?!"

Imelda turned around to find themselves back at Santa Cecilia, 'twas a change.

When Imelda arrived at the area of her family's shoemaking shop, she realized the utmost truth of the scene they were witnessing. Some poor family had lost their home to Alexanderson, who turned it into a resort, and all the family belongings had been thrown out. And what's worse? Their ofrenda was gone.

"This...this is a fearful place, but I think there's a lesson," Mamá Imelda said. "The fate of this unhappy family...might happen to mine someday."

Next, Imelda turned to see Isabel and her family, filled with grief. Their ofrenda of their parents was next to another ofrenda that showed offerings and photos...of the living Rivera family, including Miguel and Coco.

Imelda understood the worst had happened. Their living ancestors were gone from the living world and into the Land of the Dead, just as Miguel had imagined.

"No, no, no," groaned Mamá Imelda. "Not Miguel!"

Then, feeling the loss, Mamá Imelda tried to call out to the ancient being, "Young spirit, please tell me something! Are these the visions of the things that will be, or only the things that might be? All lives would've led to such endings, but if they were to be changed, then the shadows and endings will also change, right?"

"Oh, they can change alright," the being's voice appeared.

"Please, hear me!" Mamá Imelda pleaded. "I'm not the woman I was! Why are you showing me if I pass hope?"

"Because you once said music tears the family apart, and that shoes brought them together. But it something else entirely. Well, if you could bring back music, it'll make a fine future than the one you're looking at. You tried to forget the man you loved, even wanted Coco to forget him."

"Please, I can change! Please assure me that I'll only send Miguel home to change these events you showed me - by bringing back music!"

"That's all I needed to hear!" The being finally spoke after a long pause.

And with that, Mamá Imelda found herself back in the Land of the Dead again.

"It's not too late!" Mamá Imelda cried as she hopped on Pepita and took off. No matter how many skyscrapers there are, she had to search them all for Miguel before sunrise.

Dante, seeing this, went to following them. But the xolo dog was distracted by the golden mist that he followed it instead.

* * *

While Mamá Imelda had finally learned a bit of redemption and the true meaning of music from the mystery being, Miguel finally made it to Ernesto de la Cruz's tower. But the guard wouldn't let him in.

Just then, the boy spotted Los Chachalacos, who had won the competition. Miguel approached them, "Disculpen, señores."

"Look, it's Poco Loco boy!"

"You were on fire tonight!"

"You too!" Miguel replied. "Hey, listen. Musician to musician, I need a favor."

A few minutes later, Los Chachalacos helped Miguel finally reached the top as the doors of the tram they filed onto opened to reveal Ernesto de la Cruz's magnificent and yet epic mansion.

"Enjoy the party, little músico!" called one of them behind him.

"¡Gracias!" Miguel called after them over his shoulder and went inside to face a lively party.

When Miguel spotted his idol, he tried to follow him. The next thing he know, he finds himself in a gigantic circular hall filled with hundreds - or even, thousands - of partygoers. There were synchronized swimmers, a DJ, and clips of Ernesto's movies on the wall.

"Señor de la Cruz! Señor de la Cruz!" Miguel called out, but it was no use.

Just then, Miguel spotted his favorite clip from _Nuestra iglesia_.

De la Cruz: "You must have faith, sister."

Nun: "Oh, but Padre, he will never listen."

De la Cruz: "He will listen...to music!"

That gave Miguel an idea. He climbed up to the staircase and stood above the party guests, and then he released his loudest grito for all to see him.

Now Miguel got the attention, he strummed his guitar and sang 'The World Es Mi Familia', an introduction about music bringing great joy and making the world part of a family.

But before Miguel got to meet his idol, who had finally turned around to face him, he tumbled into the pool. Luckily, Ernesto rescued him in movie-hero fashion and lifted him out of the water.

"Are you all right, niño?" Ernesto asked.

Miguel looked up to him, but then realize something - the water had washed off his disguise. Everyone gasped, even de la Cruz.

"It's you!" Ernesto said, "You're that boy, the one who came from the Land of the Living!"

"You heard of me?" Miguel asked, surprised as well.

"You're all everyone's been talking about! Why have you come here?"

"I'm Miguel. Your friend's great-great grandson."

"My friend had a great-great grandson?" Ernesto blinked.

Miguel began to explain his long journey, "I need your blessing, so I can go back home and be a musician like you. The rest of my family, they wouldn't listen. But I... I thought you would."

After a long silence, Ernesto finally smiled. "My boy, with a talent like yours, how can I not to listen."

The two embraced and the crowd roared with applause as Ernesto announced. "I have a great-great living super fan!"

Miguel finally beamed. He knew de la Cruz would understand. All these times, his living family told him to give up music and he saw the look of disappointment on their faces when they find out about his secret and his performance at the talent show, and all the tears he cried.

But now, because of de la Cruz supporting his dream, Miguel's struggles are all over.

...Or are they?

Elsewhere, a silhouette of Frida Kahlo stepped up onto the cable car and heading up to Ernesto's mansion. It was Hector - in his Frida Kahlo disguise! And he was running out of time!


	4. ACT 3

Miguel had never felt so happy. Ernesto introduced the boy to the mingling guests, including Mexico's most famous stars, wherever they went. The boy even shows off his entertaining his talent by reciting lines and acted out the scene.

"To our friendship! I would move heaven and earth for you, mi amigo. ¡Salud!" Miguel said, trying to sound like the villain, Don Hidalgo. He then pretends to take a sip and spit it out as another character, a peasant played by Ernesto, said, "Poison!"

"You know, I did all of my stunts," Ernesto told Miguel, whose face is brightened with amazement.

Later, Ernesto took Miguel a tour of his ofrenda room, which looked like a warehouse filled with pan dulces, flowers, instruments, and sombreros. All those gifts were from the living realm.

"This room is where all my beloved fans gave me wonderful gifts from the Land of the Living. More than any other offerings that I might know what to do with!"

Miguel looked around in awe. The ofrenda room back home was small and shabby. But then his smile faded, which made Ernesto noticed.

"What's wrong? Is this all too much?"

"No, no. It's great. It's ALL great," Miguel said. "But...it's just that I've been looking up to you my entire life. I mean, you were the one guy who actually did it! But did you ever regret about choosing music over everything? Even your family?"

Ernesto sighed. "Yeah, it was hard. Saying goodbye to Santa Cecilia. Heading off on my own...," he then added, "But I couldn't have done it differently. We can't deny who we are meant to be. And you, my boy, are meant to be a musician."

That made Miguel feel a little better.

"You and me, we are artists! We can't belong to just one family. The whole world is our family!"

Suddenly, fireworks boomed out and lit up the sky.

"Oooh! The fireworks have begun!" Ernesto de la Cruz said with glee.

* * *

A while later, the guests left the main hall to watch the fireworks outside and the lights went off, like it was a dark cave.

As Ernesto and Miguel went down the staircase, they were unaware that someone was watching from the shadows.

"Soon, the whole party will come to my Sunrise Spectacular," Ernesto said to Miguel. "Hey, you should come to the show! You'll be my guest of honor!"

"Really?!" Miguel's eyes lit up, but then he realized - The Sunrise Spectacular, the big event for the Land of the Dead, is when his skeleton transformation will be complete! "I can't," he declined, showing de la Cruz his now-skeletal ribs. "I have to get back home _before_ sunrise."

"Oh, well then, I really do need to get you home," Ernesto said as he plucked a marigold petal from a vase and held it to Miguel. "It has been a privilege and an honor. I'm sorry to see you go, Miguel. I hope you visit again very soon." He catches himself, chuckled. "You know what I mean."

Miguel nodded and smiled as Ernesto began to say the magic words. "Miguel, I give you my blessin-"

Just then, a voice appeared. "Stop right there! Step away from the petal. We had a deal, chamaco!"

Miguel and Ernesto turned to see something - or rather, someone - in the shadows.

"Who are you? What is the meaning of this?" Ernesto called out. From the shadows of darkness appeared Hector, who was still in his Frida Kahlo costume. "Oh, Frida! I thought you couldn't make it."

But Hector's eyes were on Miguel as he took off his disguise. "You said you'd take my photo back with you. You promised, Miguel!"

"Look, Hector, if you come here to apologize, you can forget it because you're too late," Miguel replied. "Well, since you're here, I was gonna bring it with me."

Ernesto turned to Miguel. "Wait...you know this man?"

"Yeah, I met him tonight. He told me he knew you." Miguel answered.

Ernesto blinked in realization, because Miguel was right. He really _did_ recognized Hector. "Wh-Wha...," he stammered. "Hector?"

"Please, Miguel! At least put my photo up." Hector begged the boy as he give him his photo. But Ernesto looked at it as well from Miguel's shoulder, with recognition in his face.

"Wait a minute. You're...you're being forgotten...," Ernesto said to Hector.

"And whose fault is that, huh? YOURS!" Hector snapped at Ernesto as his bitter memories flowed through. "Because those were _MY_ songs you took. My very songs that made you famous. You may be enjoying this celebrity life, but if I'm only being forgotten is because you never told everyone that _I_ wrote them!"

Hector's words stunned Miguel, who was very confused. What was Hector trying to say? That Ernesto, his own idol and a national treasure, had the whole world fooled over the years? That Miguel himself had been idolizing a con man his whole life? This was all too much for poor Miguel to comprehend the truth, but he couldn't bear to see the fight between his newfound friend, who promised to help him look for his idol, and the man who he had looked up to his whole life.

"What?" Miguel spoke up. "But that's impossible! I thought de la Cruz wrote all those songs."

"You want to tell your big fan, or should I do it for you?" Hector asked Ernesto.

"Hector, I never meant to take all the credit," Ernesto tried to say as he remembered. "We were a great team, but you died, and... I only sang your songs because I want to keep a part of you alive."

"Oh, how generous," Hector said, not convinced.

"You really did play together...," Miguel muttered.

"Look, I didn't come here to fight about it. I just want you to set it right," Hector said. "If Miguel here can put my photo up, then I can cross over the bridge. I can see my child."

Ernesto didn't answer. He was still looking at Hector's photo, deliberating.

"Ernesto, remember the night I left?"

"That was long ago."

"We drank together, and you said you would move heaven and earth for your friend. Well, I'm asking you to do it now."

"Heaven and earth? Like in the movie?" Miguel repeated as he pondered. "But that's Don Hidalgo's toast in _El camino a casa_."

"We're talking about my real life, and you're talking about a movie, Miguel?" Hector said, having no idea what the boy was talking about. "Get real."

"No, really, it's in there. Look," Miguel pointed Hector to a movie clip shown across the room, where Don Hidalgo was giving a speech to the peasant Ernesto, to prove his point.

"To our friendship! I would move heaven and earth for you, mi amigo."

"But in the movie," Miguel explained. "Hidalgo poisoned the drink so he can steal the farm."

Hector listened to Miguel as he watched the two characters take a drink. Then, the peasant Ernesto spits out and shouted, "Poison!"

Hector did know it, but he had heard the exact same words Ernesto said to him the night he left. Then, he savored that moment as he put all the pieces together with his mind racing. Then, a memory hit him as he said to Ernesto. "That night, Ernesto. The night I left... We'd been performing on the road for months. But I got homesick, and packed up my songs..."

Then, a vision of the past flashed before Hector as he remembered it all too well.

Back when Hector was young and alive, after saying goodbye to his wife and child, he and Ernesto had been on tour all over Mexico. At every stop, the two posted flyers and performed at plazas and cantinas.

But Hector thought otherwise. He only left to find some inspiration for his music and songs. When Hector saw in Ernesto's eyes that he seeks popularity and not music, he soon regretted his decision.

During those very months, Hector had missed his family too much. Even the people in his hometown, Santa Cecilia, will always needed his music for weddings, parties, holidays, no reason at all. So, that one night, in Mexico City, Hector packed up his songbook and grabbed his guitar.

"You're giving up now?" The young Ernesto asked. "Just when we were this close to reaching our dream?"

"This was _your_ dream to begin with," the young Hector replied. "You'll manage."

"I can't do it without your songs!"

"I just want to go home, Ernesto. I'm sorry, but I changed my mind."

Ernesto fumed a bit, but he calmed down. "I could never stay mad at you. If you must go, I'll send you off with a toast." He poured a couple of drinks, and the two raised their glasses. "To our friendship! I would move heaven and earth for you, mi amigo. ¡Salud!"

Then, they both took a sip.

Snapping back to the present, Hector continued the story to Ernesto, "You took me to the train station. But then, my stomach felt sick, because of something I ate. Or something I drank. Later, I woke up dead."

Then, a realization came to Hector as he tried to look back at Ernesto, but he couldn't. "You...poisoned me?"

Ernesto insisted. "You're just confusing movies with reality, that's all."

"All this time...I thought it was just bad luck. But I never thought you might've... that you..."

Suddenly, with anger flowing through him, Hector lunged at Ernesto, tackling him to the floor. "How could you?!"

"Hector!" Miguel exclaimed.

"Guards! Guards!" Ernesto cried as the guards came in to take Hector away.

"You took everything away from me! You rat!" Hector shouted at Ernesto.

"Have him taken care of! He's not well," Ernesto ordered.

"I just want to go back home! NO!" Hector cried as the doorway behind him closed shut.

"Now, uh... where were we?" Ernesto asked Miguel, who was devastated by the unfolding drama he had just seen like a soap opera.

"Y-You were going to send me home?" Miguel said, unclarified by what had just happened to Hector.

"Yes. Uh, right," Ernesto nodded, plucking yet another marigold petal. But then, before he said the magic words, he started to hesitate at first. "Listen, my reputation is...very important to me. I would hate to let you believe that..."

"That you murdered Hector for his songs?" Miguel asked.

"You didn't think of that, do you?"

"No, no, of course not," Miguel said, shaking his head and giggled nervously. "I mean, everyone knows you're still the good guy..." Then, his smile faded. "Right?"

Ernesto didn't answer. He looked at Hector's photo, then back at Miguel. He thought he realized something that only the boy would find out later, so he put the photo in his suit pocket.

"Ernesto? My blessing?"

Ernesto crumpled the petal. "I'm sorry, but you'll be extending your stay."

"WHAT?! But I'm your family!"

"Yeah, and Hector was my best friend," Ernesto said, coldly.

Miguel didn't want to believe it, but it was true. All true. "You...did kill him."

"Of course, I did," Ernesto smirked. "You really thought I was going to let you go back home and tell everyone your adventures?"

"But...but you were my idol," Miguel cried. "My whole life, I looked up to you. I wanted to be you!"

"Oh, Miguel. You just didn't realize that success ain't for free. I have been putting myself first, because you know what? I worked too hard for it, and I deserved it! After all, you have to be willing to do whatever it takes to...seize your moment. I know you would understand."

So, Ernesto had security take Miguel away to the back of his mansion as he continued. "And now that my show will be coming up, you are no longer invited. I'm afraid I'm going to have to let you go!"

As if on cue, the guards threw Miguel into what seemed to be a dark abyss, darker than the night sky as the boy screamed into the darkness. "No, no! _NOOOOOOOO!_"

* * *

The kids gasped in horror in the museum.

"So, Ernesto's the bad guy?" The little blonde girl was shocked.

"Now how's Miguel gonna get out of this one?" The goth kid asked, unimpressed. "It's his fault."

"That means everything he know is a lie?!"

"Okay, okay," The tour guide giggled. "You want me to continue?"

The kids nodded.

"Help! Can anyone hear me?! I want to go home!"

Miguel had called out through the echoes of what was really a dark cave below. Then, he looked at his boney hands. His transformation will be complete, and Miguel began to feel despair and lost all hope.

Just then, Miguel felt a hand petting his head. He turned around to see a familiar face. "Hector?"

"Kid?"

"Hector!" Miguel cried as he and Hector embraced. They may be in a pickle of a situation or a problem, but at least they finally had each other.

A moment later, Miguel and Hector found themselves sitting side by side on a little stone island.

Hector glanced at Miguel, who didn't look back at him and felt silent, because his whole quest to get Ernesto's blessing was nothing but a total bust.

"I'm sorry, Hector," Miguel spoke in tears. "I was an idiot."

"No, you weren't. You just wanted to be a musician and go home, just like me," Hector was surprised at the harsh words coming out of Miguel's mouth.

"You were right, okay?" Miguel sobbed. "I should've never left home... and my family. It's all my fault."

"Chamaco, it's not your fault," Hector sadly replied.

"No, it... It IS my fault. I had put myself above everyone else. They told me not to be like de la Cruz, but I didn't listen. I told them they didn't know music like I did or that I didn't care if music was a curse because I loved it! I didn't get Ernesto's blessing. Instead, I made everything worse!"

Hector held Miguel to him. "It's okay, it's okay..."

"I told them that I didn't care," Miguel took a deep breath, but he still felt hopeless.

Hector took a deep breath as well, trying to cheer him up. "Miguel, I've seen what you are and what you've done. You don't need his blessing. He just fooled you, just like he fooled me. I mean, you still got me, and I cared about you."

"Hector -" Miguel said, hopelessly.

But then, the unexpected happened. A gold flicker flashed through Hector's bones - the very same flicker that happened to Chicharrón, which could only mean one thing...

"She's forgetting me," Hector said, with a shred of despair.

"Who?" Miguel asked, worried.

"My daughter."

Miguel blinked for a moment, "Your daughter's...the reason you were trying to cross the bridge?"

Hector nodded softly. "I just wanted to see her again. I never should've left Santa Cecilia, but..." He gulped for breath. "I wish I could apologize. I wish I could at least tell her that her father was only trying to come home, and that he loved her so much." He closed his eyes. "My Coco..."

"Coco?" Miguel had a sudden hint of intrigue but was surprised. Could it be that in some way Hector would know someone named Coco, the very same person who forger things and was also Miguel's great-grandmother?

Miguel pulled out the old photo of Mamá Imelda, baby Coco, and the faceless musician. Hector noticed the photo in Miguel's hand and stared at it on the boy's shoulders.

"Where...where did you get this?" Hector asked.

"That's my Mamá Coco, my Mamá Imelda," Miguel explained. Then, he pointed to the faceless man. "Is that...supposed to be you?"

"Yeah," Hector answered as a shred of recognition went through his face. "What does that tell you? That we're..."

"Family?" Miguel and Hector said in unison, with their eyes wide in realization and then smiled a bit.

At last, it all made unbelievable sense. Hector was Miguel's great-great grandfather all along, and the boy had been so blind. Miguel now understood that thanks to Hector's and his pen pal's advices, being a real musician is not the same as being a famous one.

Hector looked at the image of baby Coco. "I always hoped I would see her again, that she had missed me and maybe put up my photo. But it didn't happen. And the worst part is that even though I never get to see her in the living realm, I thought I'd see her here one day and give her the biggest hug, because she's the only one who remembers me. But the moment she's gone from the living world..."

"You'll be gone from this one," Miguel finished. "You'll never see her again."

Hector nodded. Then, he gestured to Miguel to the image of baby Coco as he added, "You know, I wrote a song to her once. We used to sing it at the same time every single night, no matter how far apart we are. I would give anything to sing it to her one more time."

Hector began to sing his original version of 'Remember Me' softly. As he did, Miguel never thought that it was tear-jerking beautiful as the boy imagined young little Coco singing along with her father.

When the last note faded, Miguel finally came to realize. "You really...did wrote that song? And it was your guitar, too? All this time, I thought it was the most popular song, but I never thought that you might have...that you..."

"Wrote it for Coco," Hector finished for the boy as he nodded. "I'm a pretty excuse for a great-great grandpa."

Miguel sighed heavily. "I can't believe we'd let music get the best of us. I never should've performed at the talent show, but...I let de la Cruz's words get to me. I was only hoping that this would be my chance to save our family home that I didn't realize I broken the one family rule. Instead, I made things worse." He then gulped for breath as tears rolled down in his eyes. "I, too, wish I could apologize. And I could at least tell a certain someone that I was trying to do the one thing I loved. And that I also loved her as well." He buried his head. "Isabel..."

But then, Miguel remembered that he had another photo, so he pulled one out of his pocket. It was the photo of Isabel, with her sister, Princess Elena, and their grandparents, Luisa and Francisco. "She had family," he said, realizing that both he and Isabel loved their families.

"You missed her, do you?" Hector asked.

"Yeah, I guess I did," Miguel answered softly. Then, he started to sing the love song he sang to Isabel back home. Hector had no idea that just like his original version of 'Remember Me', it was very beautiful.

"You sang to her - from your heart? Just like I did."

"But what good would it do us now? We're stuck down here. And I've been nothing but a crazy yet stubborn sorry excuse for a great-great grandson."

"Are you kidding?!" Hector said, trying to cheer up Miguel. "A whole minute ago, you thought you were idolizing a murderer. I'm a total upgrade."

Miguel didn't smile a bit, and it had broken Hector's heart to see his great-great grandson so depressed. Maybe it was because he and Hector both knew what it was like to be left alone and that music was the reason why they left their family.  
But the boy finally smiled and felt better, because now seeing that they have each other, they truly have a love for both music..._and_ family.

"My whole life, I thought there was something inside me that made me different and I just didn't know where it came from," Miguel said as he looked at the smiling Hector. "But now I know. It was _you_! I'm glad we're family." Then, he looked up and yelled in grito. "I'm proud to be his family!"

Hector followed along, too. "I'm proud to be _his_ family!"

The two embraced and laughed. But they have no idea how to get out of this cave.

Just then, the two heard a familiar bark.

"Dante?" Miguel said.

Dante howled and poked his head through the cave's opening behind them.

"It's Dante!" Miguel shouted and laughed as the dog ran up to him and licked his face.

Behind Dante was a trail of what seemed to be golden yellow smoke swirling around Miguel's and Hector's feet, building into a grand column, and forming into an ancient being, and so on and so forth, he had appeared right in front of them.

It was the same being Mamá Imelda had encountered before. But Miguel recognized the being's familiar face - it was his American pen pal, Joshua.

Wearing a robe of glowing gold filled with ancient symbols from various cultures, Joshua was also accompanied by an ancient bound book.

It was none other than the Book of Life, which had contained the stories of every single person in the universe (You know, the very same book the tour guide had showed the kids back at the museum?).

"That...was...AWESOME, man!" Joshua exclaimed, very comical. Amused, perhaps. "Look, the whole audience was like, _whoo, whoo, whoo_! And then, you played that guitar like, _strum, strum, strum, strum_! And then the emcee, she came in and she was like, 'Be on the lookout for this living boy!'"

Miguel tried to speak, "Excuse me, Josh!"

"And then, you...you...you end up here," Joshua finished, smiling at Miguel.

Hector blinked. _This_ was Miguel's pen pal? Then, he did a double check - he was the one who'd helped Miguel with his stage fright back in the living realm.

Miguel set some words and said, "What are you doing here?"

"I dwelled here," Joshua whistled. "And... sorry about what happened, Miguel."

"Wait! You two know each other?" Hector asked both Joshua and Miguel.

"Yeah, man! I know everybody," Joshua replied. "I know you, Imelda, the whole Rivera family, and even Dante." He put his hand on Dante to give him a high-fave.

Dante already did it anyway.

* * *

Back in the museum, the kids were stunned by that revelation, a surprising and previously unknown fact about Joshua's role in the story.

"No way," The little blonde girl was surprised.

"That's right, Miguel's mysterious pen pal was actually a benevolent Candle Maker in disguise," the tour guide explained.

"Wow, that doesn't make a lack of sense," the goth kid explained.

"Joshua was also the same one who had taught Mamá Imelda to love music again."

Joshua, the Candle Maker, explained that he was actually an ancient being in charge of keeping everything in balance and had also oversee the lives and stories of the living.

"It's all here in the Book of Life! Oh, and check THIS out!" Joshua said. With a snap of his fingers, he had brought Miguel, Hector, and Dante to a large, epic chamber...where a sea of billions - or perhaps, millions - of lit-up candles stretched as far as the eye could see.

"Welcome to the Cave of Souls!" Joshua said, then he showed the three how this cave had gotten its name. "You see all these candles? Each and every one of them is a life." Then, he'd formally introduced himself. "And I have been your humble - and yet strikingly awesome - CANDLE MAKER!"

Miguel, Hector, and Dante knew they were surprised.

"Wow! All this time, I thought you were my pen pal," Miguel said.

"What? You didn't think I was born a human?" Joshua laughed. "Even Dante knew."

"What? Really?"

"Think about it! Why did you think Dante did all the crazy stuff to bring you and Hector together?"

Miguel looked at Dante and remembered that it was the dog who revealed the hidden part of the old photo, found Hector in the Department of Corrections, and had urged Miguel to stay with Hector after their argument at the Battle of the Bands. Dante had even known Joshua had come to Miguel in human form and helped him perform at the talent show in Mariachi Plaza.

"Dante, you knew Hector was my great-great grandpa the whole time?!" Miguel hugged Dante happily. "You _are_ a real spirit guide! Who's a good spirit guide? You are!"

Then, a mysterious yet magical happened. Dante began to glow in bright, neon pattern colors and sprouted a little pair of wings smaller than Pepita's, revealing his true spirit guide form. His tongue went blue, his nose turned light green, his eyes went green and pink, and his whole body became a crazy, multicolored mosaic! He was now a mind-blown alebrije!

"Whoa!" Miguel exclaimed.

Then, another magical thing happened. Joshua clapped his hands as hundreds or thousands of candles flew around himself, Miguel, Hector, and Dante. "Amazing, huh? This is my work! This is what I do!"

Miguel, Hector, and Dante looked on in awe.

Joshua pointed up at a section of flickering and yet floating candles. "Look! That group? It's your town!" he said as then grabbed two candles. One was lit up brightly while the other was not. "And there, that's Coco, and the other is Hector. One is aflame with life, while the other..._pfft_. Kaput!"

Then, his attention turned to the Book of Life as he told Miguel and Hector, "You see, as long as someone alive remembers you, you get to live in the Land of the Dead."

Miguel turned to Hector sadly.

"Okay, okay, let me tell you this: The Book of Life, it holds _everyone's_ story, including your family's," Joshua continuingly told the trio. "But the pages on Miguel's life...they're all blank!"

"Meaning?"

"You didn't live the life that was written for you. You're writing your own story!"

Hector blinked in amazement. "That good? So, does this mean you'll help us?"

Joshua thought for a moment. As an ancient being, he tried to follow the rules to ensure the maintained balance. "Well, I'm not supposed to interfere, but I might be willing to bend the rules. Just a little. I mean, after all, it is the Day of the Dead. Right, book?"

So, Joshua reluctantly agreed.

A moment later, Joshua and the Book of Life ascended toward the clouds, carrying Miguel, Hector, and Dante. "Whoo-hoo!" Joshua exclaimed. "Come on, let's do this! I'll take you to de la Cruz!"

But then, suddenly, they heard a roar that shook them. They all turned around to see... Mamá Imelda and Pepita! Miguel and Imelda laughed with joy when Hector called out at her with a smile. "Imelda!"

Mamá Imelda turned from joy and relief to bitter coldness. "Hector."

Joshua turned to the Book of Life. "Geez! And I thought Miguel was the only one who had some girl problems."

When Mamá Imelda see Joshua with Miguel and Hector, she screamed in surprise. "YOU AGAIN?!"

"No need to thank me," Joshua smiled with satisfaction on his face. "Okay, you should be thanking me."

Trying not to laugh, Miguel realized that Joshua had made Imelda believed in music again.

Later, they all flew into the small plaza, where the other Riveras were waiting.

"There they are!" Papá Julio exclaimed as they landed on firm ground. The entire family rushed over to Miguel while Joshua floated down alongside with Dante and the Book of Life.

Miguel hugged Dante while Pepita gave the boy a big lick.

Mamá Imelda went down to give Miguel an apologetic hug. "M'ijo, I was so worried! Thank goodness, we found you in time!"

"That's sweet," Joshua interrupted. "But me, Miguel, and Hector here are a very important mission, and-"

But when Mamá Imelda heard Joshua mentioned Hector's name, she turned to see Hector holding his hat sheepishly. "And _YOOUUU_! How many times must I turn you away?!"

"Imelda," Hector tried to say something, but Imelda silenced him.

"I thought I want nothing to do with you. Not in life, not in death," Mamá Imelda said to Hector as she glared at him.

"Uh, hold the phone now-" Joshua tried to speak up.

"I spent decades protecting my family from your mistakes," Mamá Imelda continued on. "Or...I thought I was..."

"Uh, can I get a word here?" Joshua said, trying to explain, but no one heard him.

"Miguel spends five or six minutes with you, and this Candle Maker had to fish you two out of a sinkhole." Mamá Imelda said to Hector.

Joshua groaned as he told the book, "I tried to warn her!"

Miguel stepped in between Imelda and Hector to explain. "I wasn't in there because of Hector. He was here because of me. He was just trying to get home. I didn't listen at first, but he was right about one thing - none of this is important than family!"

The deceased Riveras nodded and Mamá Imelda was just surprised. After all, she did saw Hector with Miguel at Plaza de la Cruz.

"I'm ready to accept your blessing...and your conditions. But first, Josh was only taking us to de la Cruz to get Hector's photo."

"What?!"

"So, he can see Coco again," Miguel explained. "Hector should be on the ofrenda! He's part of our family."

"But I thought...he left this family!" Mamá Imelda exclaimed, confused.

"He was only trying to get back home to you and Coco, but de la Cruz murder him."

Mamá Imelda looked at both Hector and Joshua the Candle Maker to seek confirmation.

"It's all true, Imelda," Hector said with pleaded eyes.

Joshua agreed as well. "I'm no Dr. Phil, but you Riveras need to think before you go jumping to conclusions. The point is, these two speak the truth and you should know it."

Mamá Imelda's face soften a bit, but her eyes were full of pity. "And so, what if it's all true?" She yelled at Joshua. Then, she turned to Hector. "You'd left me alone with a child to raise, and I'm just supposed to forgive you?"

"You're kidding, right?" Joshua's jaw dropped. Didn't Imelda learn her lesson?

"Imelda, I-," Hector tried to speak, but he winded as his body shimmered in gold again. Mamá Imelda was shocked.

"I'm running out of time," Hector said, weakly. "It's Coco."

"She's forgetting you," Mamá Imelda said.

"You don't have to forgive him yet, but we should not _forget_ him," Miguel said, urgently.

"Yeah," Joshua agreed with Miguel as he told the others. "For as the saying goes, 'No one gets left behind or forgotten.'"

Mamá Imelda sighed sadly as she said to Hector in tears. "I wanted to forget you. I wanted Coco to forget you, too. But not like this."

"This is my fault...not yours," Hector replied. "I'm sorry, Imelda."

Mamá Imelda looked up at Hector. She had felt the emotions overflowing as she had rushed over to Hector and give him a big hug. As she may or may not accept Hector's apology yet, she turned to her great-great grandson. "Miguel, if we help you get his photo, you will return home, bring back music, and never forget how your family loves you."

Miguel nodded, "Family comes first."

Mamá Imelda turned to Hector. "I... I can't forgive you, because there's nothing left to forgive. But I will help you."

Hector nodded as Mamá Imelda turned to Miguel, "So, how do we get to your so-called 'idol'?"

Miguel smiled as he answered. "I might know a way."

* * *

It wasn't long before Joshua had dropped the Riveras and Miguel off to meet Frida Kahlo, who helped them sneak into the coliseum just as Ernesto's Sunrise Spectacular began.

Thousands were all gathered to watch the show. On stage, as Frida had expected, the epic performance began with a giant papaya, the Frida Kahlo clones, a giant cactus with Frida's face painted, and even the Symphonic music.

While that was going on, the Riveras were all in a huddle backstage after they take off their costumes.

"Everyone clear on the plan?"

"Find Hector's photo," Tía Victoria said.

"Give it to Miguel," Papá Julio added.

"And send Miguel home," Mamá Imelda finished.

"Got your petal?" Hector asked.

Each of them held a marigold petal as Joshua spoke through their heads, "Alright! You're all clear for Operation: Rivera Mayhem!"

Mamá Imelda led the way at backstage as she said, "Now we just need to find de la Cruz..."

"Yes?"

That made Mamá Imelda shrieked as she turned to face the famous Ernesto, who was unsure at first who she was.

"Do I know you?" Ernesto asked, confused.

Instead of answering, Mamá Imelda smacked Ernesto in the face...with her shoe! "That's for murdering my love life!" she yelled at Ernesto.

"What the...? Who the...?"

Hector suddenly came in. "She's talking about me!" Then, he looked at Mamá Imelda. "I'm your love life?"

"I don't know! It just came to me!"

"Hector?! How did you -?" Ernesto began to speak, but Imelda smacked him again.

"And that's for trying to murder my grandson!" Mamá Imelda added.

"Grandson?"

Now it was Miguel who came in as well with a smile. "She's talking about me!"

"You!" Ernesto exclaimed, but then he blinked to notice all three of them all here as he put the pieces together. "Wait...YOU'RE RELATED TO HECTOR?!"

Miguel nodded as he also spotted...

"The photo!" Miguel cried as he pointed it at in de la Cruz's pocket. Just then, the rest of the Riveras came in.

"Ooooohhhh, you're in for it now," Joshua laughed, reading Miguel's smirk at Ernesto, just as de la Cruz was about to skedaddle.

"Get him!" Mamá Imelda charged, as did the others. They chased Ernesto right behind him like a herd of angry animals.

Hector ran beside Imelda. "You said 'love life'!"

"I don't know. I felt guilty about it, geesh!"

"That's what I heard," Miguel chimed in.

Just then, the security guards arrived, and a huge brawl ensues. Papá Julio with his karate kicks, Tio Felipe used Tio Oscar's arms as nun-chucks, and Tia Rosita pinned the guards down like bowling pins.

In the midst of all the chaos, Miguel tackled Ernesto as Mamá Imelda grabbed Hector's photo. "Miguel! I have it!" Imelda called out, just as she rose the air, ascending to the stage.

Just then, a spotlight illuminated Mamá Imelda as she heard the announcer in his Jim Cummings voice shouted, "Ladies and gentlemen, pllleeeaassseeee welcome the man in white, the Ladies' Man, the biggest caballero in the música industry. He's ready to stir it up and serve it up for you. I'm talking about de la Cruz is in the hoouuussseee!"

The audience went wild and the neon letters brighten up behind Mamá Imelda, spelling ERNESTO DE LA CRUZ!

Meanwhile, Ernesto and the Riveras had arrived at the opposite sides of the stage, seeing Imelda on stage.

Ernesto was on the right wing, telling his security guards. "Get her off the stage!"

Miguel and the other Riveras were on the left wing, giving Mamá Imelda the courage. "Sing!"

Encouraged by her family, Mamá Imelda looked at Hector and gave him a sweet smile as her eyes filled with memories of them together from long ago. She grabbed the microphone with determination, closed her eyes, and finally...she began to sing!

Realizing the familiar tune, Hector grabbed a guitar and placed another microphone in front of him. He then strummed it, amplifying through the speakers.

With each other's accompaniment, Hector smiled, and Imelda smiled back as she felt confident than ever before. Soon, the whole audience joined in as well, with the whole orchestra in tow.

Mamá Imelda performed as ever while trying to avoid the guards. One guard had stage fright when the spotlight was on him. Just then, Ernesto joined in as the spotlight revealed him and Imelda harmonizing. He danced with her, only to get Hector's photo back from her.

At the song's finale, Mamá Imelda stomped her heel on Ernesto's foot. He let go of her as she also grabbed the photo and ran offstage to where Miguel, Hector, and the other Riveras were waiting.

Mamá Imelda embraced Hector as she blushed, "I forgot what that felt like."

"You...still got it," Hector replied with admiration.

"Ahem!" Miguel cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Oh, please," another voice appeared. "Just say that you two forgive each other."

It was Joshua the Candle Maker, who stood beside Miguel, talking to Hector and Imelda.

Mamá Imelda gave the photo to Miguel and held out her petal, which started to glow as she started to say the words. "Miguel, I give you my blessing. To go home, to put up our photos, bring back music, and to never forget how much your family loves you."

Miguel was touched.

"You're going back home," Hector said.

But just as the moment of triumph was within Miguel's hand to touch the petal, Ernesto suddenly yanked the boy by his hoodie. "You're not going anywhere!"

Hector lunged at Ernesto, just like he did back at the mansion, but de la Cruz pushed him to the floor.

"Hector!" Mamá Imelda cried, just as the other Riveras arrived and closed in on Ernesto.

"Stay back! Stay back. All of you!" Ernesto warned. "Stay back! Not a single step!"

Soon, they were all at the ledge on top of the coliseum, near the tallest skyscraper.

"Ernesto, stop!" Hector pleaded. "Leave the boy alone!"

But Ernesto refused. "I have worked too hard, Hector. Too hard to let him destroy everything!"

"He's only a living child, Ernesto."

"He's a threat! You think I let him go back to the living realm with your photo? To keep your memory alive? No!"

Miguel stood up as he said to Ernesto. "You just don't get it, do you? You're a coward. I nearly tried to succeed, and so have you."

"You think so? But I am Ernesto de la Cruz, the greatest musician of all time!"

"No. You ain't," Miguel replied, shaking his head and stood up. He wasn't done with him yet. "Music is the one thing to bring people together. You only tore my family apart. Hector's the real musician. You're just a guy who murdered him and stole his songs."

None of them realized that the audience was listening to this unfolding drama, courtesy of Tía Rosita and Tía Victoria, who had turned on the cameras and microphones, broadcasting it to let the whole world know that Ernesto admitted everything to get what he wanted, including murder.

"I'm the man who's willing to do what it takes to seize my moment," Ernesto said. "Whatever it takes."

And with that, Ernesto swung Miguel over the edge of the coliseum as the boy began to fall.

"NO!" Hector cried in horror.

The audience shrieked as that footage played out on the monitors. Some thought it was part of the show, but now it wasn't.

Unaware of the audience seeing this, Ernesto went back on stage as he said to Hector. "Apologies, old friend. But the show must go on!"

Okay, now this is where you're going to have to hang in here with your fingers cross.

You see, when Miguel fell, he had quickly put Hector's photo in his pocket in an effort to not lose it. Luckily, he landed on Pepita, who swooped in to save him alongside Dante, and they flew all the way up to where the other Riveras were. As Miguel slid down Pepita's wing, he ran to his family.

"The boy lives!" Someone shouted as the crowd cheered.

The audience, that had booed at Ernesto when he arrived on stage, cheered for the Riveras...while Pepita lurched through the curtain, with her eyes locked on Ernesto.

"Nice kitty." Ernesto nervously whimpered, but Pepita carried him and hurled him out of the coliseum, where he hit a large church bell in the distance.

The crowd went wild once again.

Miguel had never been so relieved to see his entire family all here. He couldn't thank them enough for everything, even his newfound friend, Joshua, helped him out. But there was one more thing to do.

Miguel ran to the struggling Hector to support him. "Hector! The photo, I still got it...!"

"It's alright, chamaco. It's-," Suddenly, Hector began to flicker and collapsed.

"Hector!" Miguel and Imelda cried.

"It's Coco...," Hector answered.

"No! Hurry! Send me back!" Miguel cried as he noticed he's almost a full skeleton now.

Joshua noticed the first rays of sunlight peeking out. "It's almost sunrise. And it is NOT the time for the Circle of Life thing!"

"Hector, I kept my promise to put up your photo," Miguel said to him. "That you would see Coco!"

"We're both of time, chamaco." Hector said. "I just want to tell her that I loved her...as a father."

Miguel nodded and agree on one thing - he have to go back to the living realm. He closed his eyes and muttered, "Mamá Imelda, please hurry!"

Mamá Imelda nodded and took Hector's hand in hers to help. "You have our blessing," Hector said.

"To go home, put our photos back, and bring back music once again," added Mamá Imelda.

Miguel nodded, sadly.

Just then, a bright light and a swirl of marigolds extended on top of Miguel, who touched the glowing petal. In a flash, he looked at his hands and the rest of his body reverting back to normal. He was turning back into a living boy.

"In accordance with the ancient rules," Joshua the Candle Maker, using all his powers, said to Miguel. "I give you life!"

Miguel giggled as he then shouted out to his ancestors, happily. "I won't let Coco forget you!"

As a swirl of marigold petals covered and carried Miguel away, everything faded to white.

* * *

"Miguel..." At that moment, Miguel thought he heard voices. Who was saying his name?

"Miguel!"

"Miguel, please! Wake up!"

The voices were familiar. Miguel blinked his eyes open, and in front of him...were his parents, Papá Enrique and Mamá Luisa.

Miguel took a moment to look through the window of Ernesto's mausoleum to see that it was morning and then got up off the ground as he hugged his parents, who had found him and were glad to see him alive. "Mamá! Papá!"

They all embraced as Papá said to his son, "I thought we'd lost you."

"I'm sorry, Papá," Miguel spoke up softly.

"We're together now. That's what matters," Mamá Luisa said, before she added. "Well...not all of us."

Miguel blinked, "What?"

Papá Enrique grabbed the guitar with his pride smile, "It's not too late."

Miguel was confused, and then surprised. Did his parents know about his adventures in the Land of the Dead? Did the whole family know that, too?

"Come on, let's get you to Mamá Coco," Papá said to Miguel.

They exited the mausoleum and hurried toward home, where the other Riveras were waiting.

There, all of the Riveras rushed in to give Miguel a big hug: Tío Berto, Tía Carmen, Tía Gloria, Papá Franco, Primo Abel, Prima Rosa, the twins Benny and Manny, and finally, Abuelita. It was a grand reunion.

Abuelita hugged Miguel so tight, "¡Ay, pobrecito! Estás bien, m'ijo?" Then, Miguel gasped for air when Abuelita released him. "You had us all worried sick! Do you have any idea how guilty we felt? How broken our hearts were? You...you had us searched high and low for you!"

"Abuelita...," Miguel tried to speak, but Abuelita didn't let him finish, just like before.

"But...when we saw you in the Land of the Dead, trying to bring our family together, you were just trying to change all that. I should've been a better grandmother. I'm very sorry."

"It's okay, but I need to see Mamá Coco, please," Miguel said.

Abuelita nodded, as if were an urgent business. She knew her grandson was running out of time, so she came to the room with him as the family followed.

Mamá Coco was still in her wheelchair, not noticing the commotion and that the whole family was there, hoping that they were not too late.

Miguel came to Mamá Coco first. "Mamá Coco? Can you hear me? It's Miguel. I saw your papá. Remember? Papá? Please, if you forget him, he'll be gone forever!"

But Mamá Coco didn't respond. She just sat and stared in silence.

Abuelita showed her the skull guitar that was in Miguel's hands. "Here," she said, "This was his guitar, right? He used to play it to you?" Then, she showed her the picture of Hector as she pleaded, "Mamita, please! Don't forget him!"

Mamá Coco's eyes were blank as glass. Not a single word coming out of her mouth.

Abuelita look down, defeated. Tears were in her eyes, but then she looked at Miguel. She could tell by her grandson's eyes that he wanted to give Hector the thing he wanted most of all - to let Coco know he loved her.

Abuelita embraced Miguel in tears. "I'm sorry I broke your guitar. You tried to tell us, but we didn't listen. _I_ didn't listen."

"It's okay," Miguel said, feeling defeated as well.

"Miguel, I think you know what to do," Abuelita replied as she gestured her grandson to Hector's guitar.

Suddenly, Miguel knew what his abuelita wanted him to do. "Mamá Coco? Your papa - he wanted you to have this." He picked up the guitar and started to sing 'Remember Me', the tear-jerking lullaby version made by Hector, the very same song that was full of love.

As Miguel sang, the whole Rivera family noticed a magical glimmer in Mamá Coco's eyes as every note of the song continued to flow. Soon, Mamá Coco joined in the song with Miguel, just like she did with her father when she was little as all of her memories, including the ones with Hector, came back to her. Her voice may be scratchy with age, but hers and Miguel's came in good harmony.

Tears in Abuelita's eyes came down again as she now realized that music had not only affected her mother, but her heart as well. All of her anger was now gone and replaced with love and happiness as she and the other Riveras had witnessed a miracle.

Mamá Coco turned to her daughter, wiping tears of joy. "Elena? What's wrong, m'ija?"

"Nothing, Mom. Nothing at all."

Mamá Coco turned to Miguel with a smile. "My father used to sing me that song."

"It's true, Mamá Coco. He wanted me to tell you...he loved you so much."

A smile spread across Mamá Coco's face, waited to hear those words. Then, she pulled out a red notebook from her nightstand. "I had kept his letters...even the poems that he wrote me...and this." She handed Miguel a missing piece of the old photo - with Hector's face!

Miguel pieced the picture together as Mamá Coco smiled. "Papá was a musician, back when I was little. He and Mamá would sing such beautiful songs."

And so, the entire Rivera family gathered around as Mamá Coco continued to tell stories about her father. After that, some of them even spoke a word out of excitement as they took everything Coco had said.

"Thank you for helping me remember," Mamá Coco said to Miguel.

"You're welcome." Miguel nodded.

"We are so proud of you, son," Papá Enrique said as he and Mamá Luisa sweep their son into a grand hug.

"I love you, guys," Miguel said softly as all the Riveras hugged once again in one big family hug.

Just then, they heard some clapping. They all turned to see Alexanderson, smiling in tears as he finally spoke. "Ooooohhhh, that was touching. It is touching."

"Please, don't make us sell our family home," Miguel pleaded.

But Alexanderson sighed and shook his head as he lowered down to Miguel, decided to confess. "Miguel, I'm not a businessman. I'm actually...a historian."

"You are?" Miguel was confused and surprised.

"Yes, I was just teasing you all. The purpose of my trip was to research and document eh facts of your family's past while experiencing the sights and sounds of Santa Cecilia. But what impressed me even more was how much you cared for your family, as well as music."

After things were already settled down with Alexanderson, the Rivera family joined together to celebrate, and even lifted their ban on music.

Just as Miguel was about to head inside, he thought he'd heard another familiar voice. "Miguel Rivera, wasn't it? The Crown Princess commands you to halt."

Miguel spun around to see Princess Elena walking toward him, which made the boy want to bow to her.

"You're...you're...," Miguel stammered as he smiled. "You're that Crown Princess, the one who came from that Avalor kingdom. Why have you come here?"

"I brought a certain someone," Elena answered.

Miguel's eyes were widened as he looked to see Isabel, accompanied by grandparents Francisco and Luisa.

"Hello, Miguel," Isabel spoke with a smile.

"Isabel...," Miguel cried as the two ran to each other and embraced as some of the other Riveras looked on.

"I miss you so much," Miguel said, smiling with love.

"I miss you more," Isabel smiled back. "I thought we'd..."

"...never see each other," Miguel finished the sentence. Then, he added something. "Listen, I may not be a famous musician like de la Cruz, or a shoemaker like my family. But I've been on this incredible journey...that made me realized that...nothing is more important than family."

Isabel started to understand him even more as Miguel continued, "I know that you're going to be a great inventor someday back at your home, while I am going to be a real, _real_ musician like my great-great Papá Hector and not a famous one. I also knew that we've been great friends...or rather, more than friends. So, uh, maybe you and your family would someday visit us again for the next Día de Muertos?"

After a long silence, Isabel grinned dreamily. "That would be nice." Then, she pulled Miguel toward her to hug him...and kiss him on his non-dimpled cheek.

Hand-in-hand, Miguel and Isabel walked together as their two families watched, exchanging happy looks.

Up on the roof, Joshua, still in his real, god-like form, and Dante watched them all together, even Mr. Alexanderson. He raised his arms in triumph and said to Dante, "And today was a good day...of the dead. Ha-ha!"

* * *

Back in the Land of the Dead, Hector, Imelda, and the deceased Riveras looked on. Mamá Coco's memories had given Hector a chance to live and some good, new strength.

"Oh, well. I think you've got your life back, Hector. Along with me and my heart all over again," Mamá Imelda turned to face Hector.

"Aww, don't," Hector smiled, just like when they were alive and younger. Time may have flied by, but their love once again rekindled.

"I'm so sorry, Hector. You deserve a better chance with me. I know that now. You forgive me?"

"Sure thing," Hector nodded as he swept her into his arms for a great, romantic hug as they heard everyone cheered.


	5. Epilogue - One Year Later

"The end? But what happens next?" The goth kid looked up at the tour guide, who finished her story in the museum. They didn't want it to end.

"Okay, okay," The tour guide said, ready to finish the story. "So, one year, Santa Cecilia was once again celebrating Día de Muertos. Only this time, things were different. Mamá Coco had passed away a few months ago, and Miguel now had a baby sister, Socorro, whose named after Coco. De la Cruz's tomb was now neglected and quite different since the news about him had spread."

To make things even more surprising, the tour guide brought the kids in front of...

...the Rivera Family Shoemakers Workshop, where the famous skull guitar and the framed letters to Coco were held.

"No way!" The kids gasped in amazement.

"That's right," The tour guide nodded, "It became one of Santa Cecilia's greatest treasures, and the letters Hector wrote home to Coco had the lyrics for all the best songs, not just 'Remember Me'."

The kids soon left, talking excitedly about the story, the tour guide, and their time in the museum.

* * *

As the sun nearly sets, the Rivera family were already busy with their preparations in the courtyard.

At the ofrenda room, Miguel held his baby sister as he pointed out all the photos on the ofrenda. "And that man is your Papá Julio. And there's Tía Rosia, Tía Victoria, and the twins are Oscar and Felipe. But they're not just pictures - they're our family, and they're relying on us and counting on us to remember them."

Abuelita smiled proudly at her grandson passing on the tradition of the holiday. Then, she placed a picture of Mamá Coco on the ofrenda...right next to the two photos. One of Hector, and the other of himself, Mamá Imelda, and baby Coco.

* * *

Back in the Land of the Dead, Hector himself nervously waited to cross the Marigold Bridge. No longer disguising as Frida Kahlo, the monitor scanned him and this time, it finally dinged.

"Enjoy your visit, Hector!" The officer smiled, giving him clearance.

Hand-in-hand with Coco and Imelda, Hector smiled as the reunited family stepped onto the bridge, with the other Riveras close behind. Overhead were Dante, Pepita, and Joshua the Candle Maker flew in the night sky, alightening on the path and bounded across and into the living realm.

Dante and Pepita's spirit guide forms disappeared, and they were a normal xolo dog and a scraggly alley cat once more. Soon, the two animals joined the family while Joshua watched them from above.

* * *

In the courtyard, the royal family and their friends from Avalor, along with the rest of the Riveras - both living and dead - gathered around Miguel.

"Miguel, how about a song?" Isabel asked with glimmer.

"If you say so," Miguel replied as he strummed his guitar and began to sing 'Proud Corazón'.

Mamá Coco was beamed with pride that her great-grandson returned music to the family as she put her hand on Abuelita's shoulder. Primo Abel played the accordion while Prima Rosa played the violin. Papá Enrique cradled baby Socorro as Mamá Luisa leaned on him.

Everyone gathered around Miguel and Isabel and formed a giant circle. When the song ended, Isabel touched her hand and forehead to Miguel's, and they pull themselves into a passionate embrace.

The Book of Life closed its pages as Joshua said to you, the reader, and the audience, "Hey, the retelling's over!"

**THE END!**


End file.
